Her Prince Charming
by Monkeygurlevr
Summary: Luna has a terrible life. At home her widowed father abuses her. At school kids tease and taunt her. She has no friends. In the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory, girls force her to be their slave. who will save her? rated pg-13 for language HL COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it!!!!!  
  
Her Prince Charming  
  
Chapter 1: A Disastrous Summer  
  
Sixteen-year-old Luna Lovegood sat at her bedroom window, bored, so bored that even the littlest happening would interest her.  
  
She sighed blissfully. Nothing could make her happy. Nothing, except..........him.  
  
Luna turned to her wall and unpinned his picture from it.  
  
"Well Harry," she whispered. "Like usual, I am bored. But you would not bore me. No, you excite me every time I think about you."  
  
For almost five years now, Luna had been in love with Harry Potter. Not only was he very handsome, but also courageous and kind. Luna liked that in a man.  
  
Of course Luna had known the story of how his parents perished to the Dark Lord, and had felt great sympathy towards him, but did not think anything of Harry.  
  
It had been in her first year that she started crushing on him. She had been going to class that faithful day, when a fourth year Ravenclaw had tripped her, knocking her books out of her arms. She had just finished picking them up when she got up, turned around and saw Harry for the first time. He had been with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was truly love at first sight.  
  
Luna had gone into her second year, and Harry into his third. To Luna, every year Harry got more and more handsome. It was that year when Luna finally found out, she was in love with Harry Potter. She had admired, cherished, and beheld every little thing about Harry. His glasses, his scar, his hands, his hair, etc. There was absolutely nothing about him that she did not love.  
  
The years went by and Luna found herself in fourth year, when good luck came to her. She had been riding by herself like usual (for she had no friends) in the train carriage, on her way to her fourth year at Hogwarts, when the compartment door opened, and none other than Harry, his friend Neville Longbottom, and Ron's sister, Ginny stepped in. Soon Hermione and Ron had joined them.  
  
Luna had been thrilled that Harry and his friends decided to share a car with her. But not for long. Luna could still hear Ginny's harsh words before entering her compartment.  
  
"There's room in this one," Ginny had said, "there's only Loony Lovegood in here "  
  
That's right. Loony. That's what everyone called her at Hogwarts. Everyone, except Harry, thankfully.  
  
During that ride Luna felt like an idiot. Everything she said seemed stupid to everyone else. In fact except for when Harry had borrowed her magazine, The Quibbler, (which she felt honored), she felt stupid and gawky.  
  
Throughout that year, Luna would constantly see Harry everywhere. They had Care of Magical Creatures together, and at one of the lessons, when Hagrid had a creature that could not be seen except by people who have seen death, Luna had been very happy when she found out that only Harry and she (Luna had watched her mother die when she was three) were the only ones who could see them.  
  
At the end of the year, Luna had begged Ron to let her join him, Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. To her greatest happiness, Ron relunctly agreed, only because Harry needed help.  
  
So Luna went along, helping Harry fight off the Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Luna remembered getting hit with a curse, but to her disappointment, Harry did not, as her handy book of romance said, rushing to her wounded body and clung desperately to her.  
  
But all the teenagers lived, and Luna felt a deep sense of sadness towards Harry when she found out his godfather had died that night.  
  
Her fifth year had gone by quick as well. Only whenever she saw Harry, he would ignore her. Luna had been very broken-hearted that year. Only her book of romance would say, her heart had been torn to shreds, her love bleeding through the tears away into the coldness of hate.  
  
Luna smiled at his picture, which stared, very puzzled, back at her. No matter what, she loved Harry and always would. Even if he didn't love her back.  
  
"LUNA!!!"  
  
Luna cringed at her father's angry voice.  
  
"WHERE IS MY BLOODY DINNER?!"  
  
Luna gasped when she remembered the forgotten plate of noodles and shrimp she had prepared for her father.  
  
She raced into the kitchen and pulled them out of the refridgerator.  
  
"Here they are Father." She cried, as she raced into the living room and handed them to him. Mr. Lovegood took a bite and spit it out almost immediately.  
  
"YOU CALL THAT DINNER?!" he screamed, his body towering over hers. "THAT IS NOTHING BUT FREAKING DIRT, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER!!!!!"  
  
He reached for the belt.  
  
"No, father, please don't. I am sorry!!!" she begged realizing what was going to happen.  
  
Mr. Lovegood grabbed her arm.  
  
"THIS IS FOR DAUGHTERS WHO DON'T TREAT THEIR FATHER'S A LITTLE RESPECT!!!" he spit.  
  
Luna screamed.  
  
How is it?? Please review!!!! 


	2. An Upset Head Girl

Please read and review!!!  
  
Chapter 2: An Upset Head Girl  
  
The boy woke up to find cold sweat raining down his face.  
  
Getting out of his bed, the boy grabbed his junky glasses, flipped the light switch and winced as the light struck his eyes for a few moments before walking over to his watch to check the time.  
  
"5:47 am." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Glancing out the window, the boy watched as the oak leaves outside his window fly up and down in the heavy breeze.  
  
Opening the window, he stood back and let the cold breeze take him over. How nice it felt!!  
  
A loud screech came from the other side of the room. The boy turned around and quickly spotted his pet; a owl.  
  
"Hedwig!!!" he cried gleefully.  
  
Once after the owl was nicely feed, the boy ripped the parchment off the owl's foot, which had been tied there.  
  
Harry  
  
Dad, Fred, George and I will be at the house around noon. Have all your stuff ready to go by the time we get there. Did you get my present yet? And if you did, did you like it? I hope you did. Anyway, see you at noon!!!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry glanced to the desk over by Hedwig's cage. Well, what was supposed to be the desk anyway. He had so much stuff on it that no one could see it anymore.  
  
Harry went over and picked up the container. Harry didn't get what it was until Ron had explained in the letter that had come along.  
  
"It's a tracking potion." Ron wrote, "If you lose something, just rub it all over your wand and it will lead you to it."  
  
"Handy." Harry thought as he ran his hands all over it.  
  
Four hours, and thirteen minutes later, Harry found himself in the back of an old car with his school trunk, Hedwig's cage, and a redheaded boy beside him.  
  
"Hermione will be really happy to see ya Harry!" said Ron, "She has great news that she won't tell ANYONE!!!!"  
  
Up front, sat three more redheaded males, two of which looked the exact same.  
  
"Harry you should just see all the customers we get every day," said Fred (or was it George) excitedly, "I swear there are more people in there every day than all the Gryffindors from years 1 to 7!!!!  
  
"Glad to see your business is blooming." Harry laughed.  
  
Fred just grinned at him.  
  
Later on at the Weasley home, or the Borrow, there were more screams of delight for Harry.  
  
"O Harry I am soooo glad to see you!!!" Ginny screamed in his right year.  
  
"I must admit Harry," Hermione blushed a crimson red, "You are a lot more handsome that you were last year."  
  
It wasn't until after supper that Hermione spilled her beans.  
  
"I am," she was practically jumping up and down as she said this, "I am officially this year's, Head Girl!!!!!"  
  
Harry was stunned, but not surprised.  
  
"Wow Hermione," he said happily, "Good for you!!!!!"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"Who is Head Boy?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Don't know," she assumed, "All the letter said was DM."  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Now who do we know has initials with the letters DM." Harry spoke. It was silent for a few minutes, then Ron gasped and said,  
  
"Uh, Harry, are you thinking of who I am thinking of?" Ron quietly asked.  
  
Hermione stared at them.  
  
"O God No!!!!" she screeched, "It absolutely CANNOT be Draco Malfoy!!!"  
  
"Well who else can you think of that is in our year and has those initials?" Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione groaned and grabbed her head.  
  
"Why, why WHY?!" she cried, "Why does it have to be Malfoy!!!!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Well, at least you get to have lunch and classes with us." Harry said, trying to help.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Yea but what about nights and events?" she cried angrily, "I don't think you guys get to help me with those do you???"  
  
"Well......uh" Ron couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Hermione's shoulders sagged.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said softly, "It isn't your fault Draco Malfoy was picked for Head Boy. If I could give back my Head Girl badge, I would."  
  
"No, Hermione!!!" Harry and Ron were shocked.  
  
Hermione just watched them sadly.  
  
After a few seconds she said, "Well I best get to bed. I will see you tomorrow........I guess."  
  
And she left a pair of still shocked friends to themselves.  
  
How is it so far? I hope it is good!!! 


	3. Cho's Return

Thank you SO much to everyone that reviewed!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Luna stared transfixed out the cool, soothing windowpane, which her head laid upon. Today was the day. The day when she would return to her home away from home, or sanctuary. Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
To Luna, this day couldn't have come fast enough. Every day her father's angry released itself on her, resulting in long, red scratch marks down her back. Every day she barely had more than bread, a chunk of stall cheese, some dry vegetables, and dirty water for both lunch and supper. Breakfast just consisted of milk and a banana.  
  
But school wasn't exactly heaven for her either. Sure, the teachers were nice; ok well except for the potions teacher Professor Snape. But the students in her year in her class of Ravenclaw! They were almost as bad as her father, ordering her here and there, telling her what to do. But there was none worse in Ravenclaw to her than Cho Chang.  
  
Luna to this day could still hear Cho's screams.  
  
"Luna, make my bed!!!!"  
  
"Luna, pick up all my books and stack them in alphabetical order!!!! Now stupid!!!"  
  
And on and on they went. Luna was thankful though. Cho had been two years ahead of her, which meant that Cho would not be going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Thank god." Luna thought miserably as the train passed a herd of grazing sheep. Cho was the last thing on Earth that Luna ever wanted to see again. And now with Cho gone, Luna had Harry Potter all to herself.  
  
It had been known in the Ravenclaw class that Cho Chang had crushed on Harry Potter for about three years. And from what Luna heard, it had been known that Harry liked, or should we say, loved Cho Chang for about three years as well.  
  
Luna's poor heart had been broken right in half when she heard that Cho and Harry were going out. Nothing could relieve her of this feeling until the news came that Harry and Cho had broken up on their first date.  
  
Luna shook her head and put the thought of Harry out of her mind. Why was she being such an idiot!!! She knew that Harry Potter never did, nor would have, any feelings similar to those of hers for him. She had occasionally heard him and his friends sniggering at her.  
  
But before she could ponder these new thoughts, the sound of the train's compartment door opening interrupted her past thoughts.  
  
"O great. Well I guess this will have to do, since it's only Loony in here."  
  
Luna immediately recognized that voice and it took all her strength not to spin around.  
  
"Cmon Ron we better sit down. Seriously, my feet are killing me from walking up and down the aisle six times."  
  
"O please!"  
  
"Will you two stop arguing long enough so I can get out of the aisle and sit down?!"  
  
Luna's brain became alert. It was Him. The man she had loved with all her heart for so many years.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
The sound of shuffling feet came from behind Luna's back, but she did not dare to turn around.  
  
"Hey Luna."  
  
Luna couldn't believe it. Harry Potter had just said Hi to her!!  
  
Luna just shrugged.  
  
"O my god Luna," said the little voice that was usually nagging at her in the back of her head, "All you can do is SHRUG??? You seriously ARE loony aren't you??"  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with her?" came Ron Weasley's voice.  
  
"Uh, do we really care Ron? Remember she is nothing but Loony." sighed Ginny Weasley's (Ron's little sister) exasperated voice.  
  
Luna could feel the tears begging to be let out of her eyes. But Luna just grabbed her overlarge, filthy shirt and pushed them back.  
  
Once again the door opened and this time, it was a voice Luna hated to hear.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty and the Weasel family."  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Luna heard Harry snap.  
  
Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Nothing of course Potty. I mean, who would want to hang out with a group like this? A sad and pitiful orphan, two siblings who have to live under a pile of wood called a house and have to borrow other people's clothes cause their parents can't feed the family, they work so bad (Luna swore she could have felt Ron's and Ginny's anger), and a insane loony who spends her whole day in the clouds."  
  
Luna spun around and faced everyone for the first time.  
  
"Shut up." She whispered.  
  
Malfoy just laughed harder.  
  
"Shut up." She said a little bit louder.  
  
"What's wrong Loony? Ashamed that you have mental problems?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, clawing Malfoy at the same time with her long, filthy nails.  
  
"Awwwwwww!!!!!" yelled Malfoy clutching his newly stripped face in pain.  
  
Luna heard sniggers coming from behind her.  
  
And this time, she could not stop the tears from coming.  
  
Luna pushed herself past the wailing Malfoy and feld down the aisle to somewhere. She didn't care where. Just so she could be by herself.  
  
"Luna wait!!"  
  
But Luna didn't. The tears came down in storms now. Jumping out of Hermione Granger's hands she fled to the end compartments that stored food and gross plants, some of which Luna did not know.  
  
"Well girls, look who it is. Why it's Loony Lovegood."  
  
Luna knew that sweet and sugary voice. She stopped crying and looked up into the smiling face of Cho Chang.  
  
If Luna's father came up to her, apologized for his actions, and gave her 1000 pounds of sweets, Luna could have not have been more shocked than she was right then.  
  
"Wh-h-hat ar-r-r-re y-y-yo-ou doing here?" Luna stammered.  
  
Cho said simply, "I didn't pass my seventh year finals, so I have to take this year over."  
  
Something in Luna told her that Cho had a little help in failing.  
  
"O"  
  
"Come now." Cho said, pulling Luna to her feet. "My girls will be so happy to see you. Don't worry. They didn't pass either.  
  
Luna gulped heavily as Cho took her to her compartment, where the all-to- familiar slavery was waiting for her. 


	4. The Angry Hermione

Once again thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!!  
  
And thank you SO much to Miss DayDreamish for correcting me on a part of the story!!!! I actually wasn't real sure on that. Thanks!!!!  
  
Enjoy the next chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: The Angry Hermione  
  
Harry stumbled off the train and smiled at the sight laid out before him.  
  
"Welcome home Harry!" he thought happily as he followed a silent Hermione into the waiting, horseless carriage.  
  
"That was soo funny!!!" Ron could not stop talking about what happened in the train compartment. "I mean, Loony hitting Malfoy?! That does not happen every day!!! Hee Hee HA HA!!"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"It's LUNA," she snapped, "not LOONY."  
  
Ron's smudge smile slipped from his face.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" he asked, "Just because you are Head Girl doesn't mean you actually have to DEFEND her!! Cmon Hermione, see the light!!"  
  
Hermione's face went from pink to dark red faster than you could say "Transfiguration".  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME," she yelled, "BUT HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ONCE HOW IT WOULD FEEL TO BE IN LUNA'S SHOES RIGHT NOW!!!!! NO DON'T ANSWER THAT. I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T. DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND GET A LIFE RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!"  
  
Hermione sent one final glare at him and turned to the window for the rest of the ride.  
  
Ron was speechless.  
  
"Well I-I-I," he stammered, not knowing what to say after that blowup.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say either. He had never seen Hermione that mad before, and especially had never heard her defend Luna, since it was her that had a few insults about Luna in their fifth and sixth years.  
  
The coach reminded a still and anger-filled quiet for the rest of the ride.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come take a seat here on this stool and will place the hat upon your head. It will determine which house you belong in. Any questions? No, then let's begin."  
  
Harry finished listening to Professor McGonagall's instructions with a tiny smile. He remembered his first year to Hogwarts, and after looking at all the terrified first years, could not help but feel sorry for them, for he himself had felt the same way.  
  
"Andell, Joesph."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" "Amiscus, Rebecca"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Bottle, Timothy"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Cree, Mitch"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
And on and on it went until "Zill, Leif" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Finally, it was time for the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"Knowing that all of you must be very hungry from your long journey today," he said, beaming at all the listening students, "I have only three words for you: Twittle, Fliff, and Bettlenose. Now eat up."  
  
As he said that, all the empty platters and goblets filled with food and drink. Everyone eagerly dug in, except for Hermione.  
  
"Cmon Hermione," Harry said after swallowing a bunch of turkey, "eat. This is really good."  
  
"I can't believe how they starve her." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry.  
  
"O sorry. I said I am not very hungry." Hermione quickly lied.  
  
Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor gaped at her.  
  
"How can you not be hungry" he proclaimed, "Even the smells of this food, would even make the fullest man hungry again!"  
  
Hermione glowered at Neville.  
  
"I said I am not hungry, and I MEAN IT!!!" she snapped.  
  
"Uh hum." A voice coughed.  
  
Hermione spun around and faced the pale, cold face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Tut, tut." He whispered, a sneer smile spreading across his face. "You should know better than talk to your friends like that Granger."  
  
"WHAT do you want?" Hermione coldly asked him.  
  
Malfoy stopped smiling.  
  
"The headmaster wants to talk to us. Right now" he snarled, "He sent me to fetch you. So it's not like I wanted to be a this grubby joint."  
  
All talking at the Gryffindor table stopped right then, and a ton of glaring pairs of eyes faced Malfoy.  
  
But Malfoy never noticed.  
  
"Now CMON," he snapped, "before I get in trouble for not getting you."  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Getting out of her seat, she angrily grabbed her book bag before storming off, Malfoy following a few feet behind her.  
  
The Gryffindor table soon filled up with talking again.  
  
"I have never seen Hermione that angry before." Exclaimed Dean Thomas later on in the seventh year, boy's dormitory.  
  
"I know." Neville agreed. "Wonder what's up with her."  
  
Harry shrunk under the warm covers of his four-poster bed. He himself didn't know either, but a part of him had a guess.  
  
Luna Lovegood.  
  
Harry didn't know why Hermione was sticking up for her all of a sudden, and he was certain no one else did either.  
  
So, what was up with Hermione?  
  
Harry pondered that question. But not for long, as he fell asleep. 


	5. An Anonymous Gift

I hope you like it so far!!!  
  
Chapter 5: An Anonymous Gift  
  
"And don't forget to fluff my pillows when you are done. They are quite hard!"  
  
Luna gritted her teeth as she watched Cho's retreating back.  
  
Starting on her work, Luna cringed as the water stung her cuts from the previous day.  
  
Grabbing the sponge, she heaved it in the water bucket and began the task of washing the  
  
floor.  
  
This was Luna's typical life at Hogwarts. Begin the day making everyone's beds.  
  
End the day with pleasuring Cho and her friends, without magic. Everywhere Luna went,  
  
her life was a living hell.  
  
Luna tried desperately to drown out the gleeful screams of Quidditch onlookers, by  
  
pressuring all her weight through scrubbing the floor. Luna stood up and stretched her  
  
sore back.  
  
"How much longer of this am I going to take?" she thought miserably. "How much  
  
longer until Cho leaves and I am free to do whatever I want?"  
  
Knowing Cho, Luna predicted, she would probably leave at the end of this year. Then,  
  
Luna's stomach took a sickening plunch.  
  
Harry would be leaving Hogwarts this year as well.  
  
"Well, I guess then Cho will have Harry all to herself." Luna thought angrily, not  
  
noticing that she had knocked over the bucket in frustration.  
  
"Perfect." Luna snapped bending over and picking up the sponge.  
  
"Why," she yelled to nothing. "Why does my life have to absolutely suck!?"  
  
And with a great thrust, she flung the sponge across the room.  
  
"Now I have to get more water." She snapped, grabbing the empty bucket and racing out  
  
the door.  
  
Luna could hear the yells at the Quidditch field rattle through the castle as she stormed to  
  
the girls bathroom. Before she could look up however, Luna's head bumped into  
  
something that pushed her onto her back very hard.  
  
"Oh no," Luna thought, "Peeves."  
  
The poltergeist's face cracked into a wicked smile.  
  
"Well if it isn't Loony Loovie." He squeaked. "Whatcha doin' in here on a nice day like  
  
this one, when you can be outside with all those goony classmates of yours watchin' the  
  
Quidditch game huh?"  
  
Luna didn't answer.  
  
Peeves's grin grew wider.  
  
Half an hour later, after getting rescued by Flich, the school caretaker, Luna stumbled  
  
into the hallway with a newly filled bucket, a headache, and a black eye, in other words,  
  
her own little poltergeist makeover.  
  
"Cricket liver" she gasped, her lungs still on fire from running from Peeves.  
  
"Precisely." The portrait said.  
  
Luna worked faster than she had ever done before.  
  
Luna had just collapsed onto the floor from finishing her last task when she heard a low  
  
clucking sound behind her.  
  
"Well," Cho said softly, still clucking in between. "Well, it looks like you have done an  
  
ok jo- AHHHHHH"  
  
Luna could do nothing but gap at Cho's soaked foot. Luna could not understand how she  
  
had missed that spot.  
  
"YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!!" Cho screamed, slugging Luna's face at the same time.  
  
"NOW MY SOCK IS ALL MUDDY!!!!!"  
  
Cho stormed off. Her friends, Liz, Poppy, and Kindel, sent one last glare at Luna before following Cho's  
  
footsteps.  
  
----------------------  
  
Luna had hardly a night's rest when Frances Dinnigan, a fellow sixth year, was waking  
  
her up.  
  
"Cmon," she said. "We have Potions first today and Snape won't be happy if we are  
  
late."  
  
Luna reluctantly agreed. A few hours later, she was sitting down for breakfast, receiving  
  
a shocking surprise at the same time.  
  
"What the –"Luna cried.  
  
In front of her sitting place sat a basket filled to the brim of sweets and goodies.  
  
"There's a note!" Frances said, pulling off a tag and handing it to Luna.  
  
Luna's eyes widen to the size of oranges as she read it.

-----------------------

I noticed how unfortunate you are  
  
and decided to sweeten your life up a  
  
little. Enjoy!

------------------------

"Who is it from?" Frances asked when Luna sat down.  
  
"Don't know," was Luna's response as she helped herself to porridge. "It didn't say."  
  
"Uh Luna, I would hide that from her!!" cried another sixth year Ravenclaw named Lissa  
  
Tiffan.  
  
Luna looked up and saw Cho enter the Great Hall.  
  
Almost immediately, the basket was pushed down and under the table.  
  
"Good morning Loony." Cho sneered as she sat close to Luna, "don't forget to come up  
  
to my dormitory later tonight. I have ........extra chores I want you to do."  
  
Poppy, Kindel, and Liz giggled heartily.  
  
Luna ignored her as she supped silently. On the outside, she gave no response to Cho's  
  
words.  
  
But on the inside, Luna's head was still back at the basket of candy. Where had it come  
  
from? Who sent it?  
  
Luna continued eating, not noticing at that very moment, a certain person was  
  
watching her.


	6. Dates for a Ball

Thanks to everyone who took their time to review!!! I hope this isn't getting boring so please enjoy!!!!

Chapter 6: Dates for a Ball

Harry nudged Hermione again.

"What?" she angrily whispered.

"Are you ready to answer my question Miss Granger?"

Hermione gasped, as a pale, but visible, blush crept up her neck.

"I, well, of course, I mean- could you please repeat the question Professor?" Hermione

said quietly.

Professor McGonagall looked deeply mortified.

"Out of all my students," she exasperated, "I expected least of this from you Miss

Granger. I am very ashamed."

Dean and Seamus Finnigan (another Gryffindor seventh year) sniggered.

By this point, Hermione's whole face and neck was a deep crimson.

The professor sighed.

"I shall repeat it once more, now LISTEN," she barked, "What is the anti-spell to the

Fillepius spell which we learned last time?"

"Oh that's easy." Hermione cried, her voice louder now. "It's the spell, Fenedium, which

causes he or she that has be transfigured to the size of a button to return to their normal

size."

"Correct." It was obvious Professor Mcgonagall was still upset.

"Now to turn to other matters for a moment." Professor Mcgonagall said stiffly. "As

most of you know, well maybe most of the girls, the Great Halloween Ball is approaching

us. Everyone from years three and up may attend this honor. In fact, it is required to

pass your year that you attend (several boys became outraged at this). You must have a

partner and must dance at least three dances per ball. Throughout the year, we shall have

two other balls; the Christmas and the Summer balls. Yes Neville, you have to attend

those as well. So I highly recommend you find partners. Now if we have no other

questions, let's return to our class."

One hour, twenty three minutes, and forty six seconds later, Ron asked, "So who ya

going to ask to the ball Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Well," he replied slowly. "to tell you the truth, I have no idea who I am going to ask.

Ho-"

"You don't have a partner yet either Harry?" giggled a voice that Hermione could

recognize almost immediately.

"What do you want Cho?" Hermione snapped.

Cho ignored her, her gaze still resting on Harry.

"Did I here you correctly?" she bubbled.

Harry looked at Ron, who gave a non-helpful shrug.

"I only heard about the Halloween ball today," he answered, "So no I don't."

Cho gave a high-pitched squeal.

"Me neither!" she said excitedly. "So, what do you say, wanna go together?"

Harry sent one last look at Ron and Hermione, as if silently pleading with them to help

him. But to Harry's disappointment, they only shrugged once more.

"I......uh......I....I guess." Harry said.

Cho beamed at him.

"Oh thank you SO much, Harry!!!!!" she shrieked happily before running the other

direction. "See you at the ball in fifteen days!!"

Harry ignored Ron's laughter on the way to the Great Hall.

"And who are YOU taking to the Halloween Ball?" Harry asked coldly.

Ron stopped laughing.

"Well uh, you see I was hoping........"

Hermione sniggered.

"He was going to ask Lavender Brown to the ball." Hermione answered for him.

Ron glared at her.

"Yea, what she said." Ron's ears turned red.

Harry grinned at his friend.

Hermione and Harry had known for a while that Ron had a crush on Lavender. Ron

hadn't told them, but from the way he reacted every time she was around, it was enough

proof for them.

"It's about time you decided to ask her out." Harry laughed.

"I didn't say I was going to ask her OUT," Ron argued, "I meant I was going to ask her to

the BALL."

"Well there's your chance." Hermione said as she pointed to another door.

Ron's ears went a shade redder.

"Will you.....I mean....I, just save me a seat."

Hermione and Harry chuckled happily as Ron ran in the opposite direction.

- - - - - - - -

"Well, how did it go?"

Harry looked up from working on his history essay (Where, when, and why the third

degree of anti-goblin hunting went into effect), to see a very red, but very happy Ron.

"She said yes!" he cried happily after collapsing into the chair next to Harry. "I asked

and she said yes! I tell you, this is good. This is really good."

Harry and Hermione exchanged smirks and continued their homework.

"That leaves you." Said Ron, "Who are you going with Hermione?"

Hermione's expression suddenly turned nasty.

"Do I have a choice?" she hissed, "The Head Girl and Head Boy are to start off every

ball."

"Oooooooh, I bet Malfoy isn't too happy about that." Harry said

The trio gave a loud laugh and quickly settled down after receiving a glare from the

librarian, Madam Pince.

And the three of them worked, not noticing the sun going down . Not noticing the girl

sitting in the corner sadly envying them.


	7. In Hagrid's Hut

Thanks for reviewing everybody!!!! I hope this isn't getting too boring!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: In Hagrid's Hut  
  
To everyone's excitement and Luna's dread, the Great Halloween Ball sneaked closer  
  
and closer. It was the talk for several days and on Halloween's Eve, classes were  
  
shortened so the students could prepare their following night's attire.  
  
If Luna heard Cho brag about how Harry had asked her to the ball one more time, she  
  
thought her head would burst. It was bad enough for poor Luna that her true love would  
  
be spending the next night in Cho's perfectly pampered (by Luna of course) arms, but it  
  
was even worse now that Cho had assigned her several tasks to do while the ball was in  
  
motion.  
  
"And don't worry about coming to the ball in case you finish," Cho had sneered, "I shall  
  
be placing a Blocking Charm in front of the door, so you won't leave my dormitory in  
  
some dreadful state."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Luna woke up Halloween morning to find the air refreshingly cool. The sun glittered  
  
through the pale clouds, and the lake was as smooth as the finest glass.  
  
Everything in the castle was cheerful that faithful day. The House Tables had been  
  
decorated with freshly carved pumpkins and a mixture of red, brown, and golden leaves  
  
for confetti.  
  
The breakfast that morning consisted of the plumpest sausages and lightest pancakes.  
  
Everyone ate happily, but Luna could only stare gloomily and sag her shoulders.  
  
Frances quickly noticed this and gave her a soft pat.  
  
"Don't worry," she said quietly. "There will be other balls."  
  
"Yeah," Luna grumbled, "and more work for me."  
  
Frances watched Luna with extreme sympathy before returning to her poached egg.  
  
The day couldn't have been slower for Luna. The giggles of delight and happiness were  
  
torture to her. Girl screams bounced off the walls from the main room to the sixth year  
  
dormitories. Finally, Luna couldn't bear it any longer and went outdoors.  
  
It was even worse outside. Boys were scrambled all over the place, asking each other for  
  
advice. Girls were tighly packed together, giggling while watching the boys.  
  
Luna didn't know where her feet were leading her. She just had to get away. She had to  
  
get away from it all. The happiness. The delight. Luna couldn't take it.  
  
"Now whatcha' doin' out her', when yeh can be inside getting' ready for the big feast  
  
eh'?"  
  
Luna looked up. There, standing only a few feet away from her, was Hagrid, the Care of  
  
Magical Creatures teacher, and school gamekeeper.  
  
Hargrid stared at her curiously.  
  
"Well I..........I mean........I..........it's a long story." Luna sighed.  
  
"We hav' time. Come inside, why don't cha."  
  
Luna followed the half giant into his hut and stared at her surroundings.  
  
"That bed is at least a foot taller than I am!" Luna thought.  
  
"Now, why aren't ya gettin' ready for the big ball at Hogwars' eh?"  
  
Luna hung her head as she told him why.  
  
Hagrid was outraged.  
  
"Well outta all the people," he roared, "Now listen. You can't let all those other people  
  
make fun of ya, ya see? Ya need to stand up for yerself. Go to the ball and hav' som' fun  
  
tonigh' ok?"  
  
"If only there wasn't a blocking charm to stop me." Luna angrily mumbled.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. I –"Luna stopped short as voices approached them.  
  
Luna flung herself behind the boulder-sized couch.  
  
"Please Hagrid," she begged, "don't tell anyone I am here."  
  
"Now why-"  
  
"Just don't. Ok?" she finished quickly before ducking her head out of sight.  
  
"Hagrid? Where are you?"  
  
Luna silently gasped as she heard Harry continue to question Hagrid's whereabouts.  
  
"Hagrid, are you in there???  
  
"Hol' on, hol' on." Luna heard Hagrid open his door, "Hey ther' 'Arry, what's troublin'  
  
ya? Hey ther' 'Ermione, Ron."  
  
Luna heard the door shut and three pairs of feet make their ways across the carpet.  
  
"So, are you going to the ball tonight Hagrid?"  
  
"Wouldn' mis' it! In fact, I gotta patrol the halls with Filch, Snape, and Mcgonagall later  
  
tonigh'."  
  
"Patrol?" Luna heard Hermione cry. "Why on earth are you going to patrol the halls?"  
  
"Well, cause som' crazy people, 'n' trus' me, it's happened before, som' crazy people  
  
migh' go out there tonigh' and.........and well......do som' stuff."  
  
Luna heard Harry and Ron choke on something, while Hermione got a sudden case of the  
  
giggles.  
  
"It ain't funny!!!" Hagrid cried.  
  
"Well, at least that Loony won't be there. I heard Cho say that Loony decided to skip the  
  
ball. Thank god."  
  
Hermione stopped giggling.  
  
"That is not FUNNY Ron!!!" she shrieked, "I smell a rat, and I am not going to stop until  
  
I find it!!!!"  
  
Luna heard someone get up and slam the door.  
  
"She 'as a point Ron. You can't go wandren' aroun' teasin' poor Luna." Hagrid said  
  
gruffly.  
  
"I seriously don't know her problem. Why, last year, she was just as rude, if you would  
  
call it that, as I am."  
  
Luna was happy to note that Harry was silent through the whole thing.  
  
"You two betta' get goin' to the castle now. The Great Feast starts in two hours and ya  
  
nee' to prepar'."  
  
Luna heard Harry and Ron say their good byes. Soon the door closed, and Hagrid say,  
  
"It's alrigh' now Luna. Ya can com' out."  
  
Luna slowly poked her head from behind the couch. With more tears in her eyes, Luna  
  
sadly say goodbye to Hagrid, and headed to Hogwarts all alone. 


	8. The Great Halloween Ball

Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8: The Great Halloween Ball  
  
"Harry, seriously, if you fold that over once more, it will rip."  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron bearing robes of a navy indigo.  
  
"What do you think? Handsome enough?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"They're fantastic Ron. Lavender will love them."  
  
Ron's ears turned a bright pink.  
  
"Do you really think so? I mean...I just want to.........well I....."  
  
"Listen to you two. I thought the girls were bad, but this is ridiculous."  
  
Harry and Ron spun around.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Hermione, you....you're......you are absolutely magnificent!!!" Ron cried, still not  
  
believing his eyes.  
  
And indeed she was. The gown she wore, was of the palest white Harry had ever seen.  
  
Pulled into a halter top, glitter rained downwards to meet the silver slippers that the  
  
dress hide beneath its prodigious beauty.  
  
Hermione wrapped a matching sash around her bare shoulders.  
  
"Why Harry, you look so striking in those ruby red robes." Hermione declared, "And  
  
Ron, those robes of yours do match with your red hair. I am sure Lavender will be quite  
  
impressed."  
  
Ron smiled, even though his ears went from pink to dark red. Hermione and Harry  
  
noticed this, and shared two secret winks with each other.  
  
The entrance opened, and Neville stumbled in, wearing a colorful taste of yellow and  
  
green robes.  
  
"Malfoy's waiting downstairs Hermione," he said, "you better hurry up. I don't think he  
  
likes to wait on others."  
  
Hermione left and Harry asked Neville, "Who are you going to the ball with?"  
  
Neville blushed and looked at Ron.  
  
"I hope its ok with you," he stammered, "cause I'm going with Ginny."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open, but Harry elbowed him to keep it shut.  
  
"Really? Well that's.........that's nice." Harry smiled at Neville, who gave a weak grin  
  
back.  
  
"Well, we best head downstairs then." Neville said as the boys finished preparing for the  
  
evening. "Dean is already down there with Parvati Patil as his date and Seamus is going  
  
with a Hufflepuff sixth year."  
  
Harry and Ron politely listened to Neville babble on when........  
  
"Hi Harry!!!!"  
  
Harry groaned, but quietly. Ron sniggered as Cho grabbed Harry's arm with great  
  
Enthusiasm. Neville and passers could only stare.  
  
"What the hell is Cho wearing??" Neville thought as he gapped at her.  
  
Cho's gown was a violet strapless and very low cut. The skirt was very puffy with too  
  
much lace and bows. In fact, the front would have fallen, if not held up by a single string  
  
on the back.  
  
"What do you think?" she giggled.  
  
"Uh................" Harry was speechless. Speechless with shock. In fact, he still didn't know  
  
how he got into this mess.  
  
"It's......it's nice." He said, after much consideration.  
  
Cho looked disappointed.  
  
Ron and Neville met up with their dates, and together, with Harry and Cho leading the  
  
way, the group entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Girls, if your date is in another class you are to sit with them!" Professor Mcgonagall's  
  
voice rang out.  
  
Cho squealed with delight, while Harry moaned with disgust.  
  
After everyone had sat down, Professor Dumbledore raised, and with a flick of his  
  
wand, all the lights, except for the floating candles, went out.  
  
"Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted warmly. "Welcome to the two hundredth and forty first Great  
  
Halloween Ball!!! I expect you all will remember the rules. Do not leave the Great Hall.  
  
Don't do anything nasty. Kissing and hugging are accepted. If you wish to have a little  
  
private time with your date, I have conjured up a magical garden in which you may go  
  
out into. And do remember to enjoy yourselves tonight. The ball will begin right after  
  
the Great Feast. So fill up!!!"  
  
Dumbledore clapped twice, and the empty, golden platters filled up with scrumptious  
  
food.  
  
"Look's like the Heads aren't having a lot of fun." Ron pointed out to Harry, who was helping

himself to some roast beef.  
  
Harry looked up. Ron was definitely right. To Dumbeldore's right, Malfoy looked as if  
  
he had swallowed something nasty while Hermione glared at everything around her.  
  
"Hmmmmm," said Cho thoughtfully. "That is a shame. You know, they should really  
  
appreciate the positions they are in. Their being Head Boy and Girl is quite an honor.  
  
_You_ should be Head Boy Harry!"  
  
Harry shrugged and only nodded his head while Cho beamed at him.  
  
Supper soon passed by, and dessert came.  
  
"Ohhhh look at this Harry!" Cho cried, "Chocolate covered fruit. Here try one."  
  
But she didn't give it to him. Instead she feed it to him.  
  
"Open up." She whispered seductively, inching the candy closer to Harry's mouth.  
  
Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus snorted with laughter, while their dates looked  
  
positively appalled.  
  
With gentle work, Cho slowly lowered the candy into Harry's mouth.  
  
Cho waited patiently while Harry chewed and swallowed.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Strawberry." Harry said.  
  
"Oooooh, what a treat!! I bet it was very, very, very, very, very good!!!" Cho mumbled  
  
so only Harry could hear.  
  
"It was ok." Harry replied.  
  
So dessert was finished up and with a flick of his wand again, Dumbledore made the  
  
treats and tables disappear.  
  
Dumbledore beamed at all the students, as a huge crystal ball lowered itself out of the  
  
ceiling.  
  
"It is now time for the ball to start." He said cheerfully, "So I will remind you once more  
  
to remember the rules. Enjoy!! Now let us have the Head Girl and Boy come out here as  
  
they lead us for our first dance."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy entered the stage and reluctantly got together as music magically  
  
began.  
  
"Cmon Harry, let's dance!!" Cho cried, pulling Harry on the dance floor.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Cho's waist and placed theirs together.  
  
"Oh no Harry," she smiled sexually, "Not there. Here."  
  
Cho lowered his arm on her waist about six inches to which Harry immediately put it  
  
back in its original position.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said.  
  
Cho looked hurt, but quickly regained her composure.  
  
And so the ball went on. Cho not only made Harry dance the second one, but all of them.  
  
"Oh cmon Harry, this dance is so sweet!!!" she would cry while grabbing Harry's arm  
  
before he could escape.  
  
Finally, Harry had enough.  
  
"Listen Cho, I really need to –"Harry thought for a moment, "I need to.....uh........get  
  
some air!!! Yea get some air!!! I really need some fresh air!!!"  
  
"Alright." Cho sadly sighed, releasing herself from him.  
  
"Thanks!" said Harry thankfully.  
  
Harry ran quickly into the garden letting himself take a big whiff of cold air.  
  
"Finally!" he thought, closing his eyes. "I thought she was going to never let go of me!!"  
  
Harry didn't realized that he had thought out loud, until a person said "What?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Cho, I uh.... I didn't mean –"  
  
"You didn't mean what?" she asked curiously.  
  
Harry comprehended that Cho didn't hear him.  
  
"Never mind." He said. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Waiting for you. Did you notice that we are all alone?"  
  
"Uh.....yea I did." Harry said nervously. He didn't like the sound of that question.  
  
"Really?" she slyly whispered.  
  
"I said I-"but before Harry could breath in another word, Cho had pressed her lips to his.  
  
Harry could taste her; mouth, tongue, and all. It was not pleasant. Her lips flavored of  
  
some kind of wax, while her breath smelled heavily of the dinner they had only an hour  
  
earlier.  
  
"Quow, jet om e!" Harry tried desperately to say.  
  
But Cho only pulled her body closer to his.  
  
Soon, it was time for them to breath, and Cho tore her and Harry's bodies apart.  
  
"Mmmmmmm" Cho moaned softly, her eyes closed, "you taste soooo good!!!"  
  
Cho opened her eyes to resume their passion, but one thing was missing.  
  
Harry was gone.

Hope you like it so far!!!!


	9. Severe Punishment

Chapter 9: Severe Punishment  
  
Days after the Great Halloween Ball went by as if nothing exciting had happened. The  
  
teachers were adding tremendous amounts of homework in student's arms, and talk of the  
  
ball had slowly disappeared.  
  
The weather was slowing shifting as well. The air grew bitter cold, and trees were finally  
  
stripped of their leaves. Luna awoke one morning to see white grass covering the  
  
grounds, only to be heavy, moist dew. In fact, it was so heavy, that a student's socks  
  
would immediately soak up the dew, leaving the student's ankles frozen to the bone.  
  
But Luna didn't mind. In fact, she never even noticed her wet socks. Cho had been  
  
furious when Harry left her at the ball, and all her anger had been taken out on Luna.  
  
Cho was even crueler than ever to the insignificant Luna. Every day, she added an extra  
  
chore to Luna's list, soon making it so long, that Luna had to stay up till the early hours,  
  
finishing her homework.  
  
But Luna's life wasn't depressing all the time. No, it seemed that her secret friend was  
  
remembering her more and more. The day after the Great Halloween Ball, Luna went  
  
into the Great Hall to find a exquisite bouquet of roses and daises at her chair, as if it  
  
were just waiting for her to arrive. Luna was disappointed that once again, the sender did  
  
not leave his or her name on the card.  
  
"What does it say this time?" Lissa asked eagerly as she bit into an English muffin.  
  
"It says," Luna began, "It says: Luna; Don't listen to what others think about you. You a  
  
special person who deserves a lot of joy and bliss in your life. I hope you truly like these  
  
flowers that I choose for you."  
  
Frances and Lissa stared at her. "And it doesn't say who it is from?" they asked together.  
  
Luna shook her head. "Nope. It doesn't."  
  
Lissa whispered into Frances ear, who suddenly giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Luna asked.  
  
Lissa and Frances fought hard to keep straight faces.  
  
"Well," Frances said, "It looks like someone hear has an anonymous lover."  
  
Luna was flabbergasted.  
  
"I.....I do not........don't......don't be such idiots. Who would want to be in love with  
  
Luna Allison Lovegood?" Luna cried.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree. Who would want to fall in love with a nut like Loony?" a voice  
  
scoffed behind the trio.  
  
Luna, Frances, and Lissa turned around in their seats.  
  
"Cho? What...what are you doing here?" an alarmed Luna cried.  
  
Cho glowered at her.  
  
"Last time I checked, this is the Ravenclaw table. And I do believe I am a Ravenclaw."  
  
Luna felt her face go hot. How was she going to explain this one?  
  
"Get up, NOW!!!" Cho screamed.  
  
Luna silently obeyed.  
  
Cho grabbed the basket and read the card.  
  
"You idiot." She muttered, tearing the card into tiny portions.  
  
"Cho please I –"  
  
Cho ignored Luna's tearful begging as she reaching for the flowers.  
  
"You are a repulsive, hideous, little bitch!!!" she snapped at the weeping Luna.  
  
"Please Cho don't!!!" Luna sobbed.  
  
The whole Great Hall was a chilling silent by this time. Even the teachers could not  
  
speak, as they were too horrified at the scene.  
  
"Who do you really think you are?" Cho continued menacingly, plucking the flower  
  
petals from the flowers as she talked. "Do you expect anyone to believe that someone  
  
sent you these flowers as a love gift? Good grief Loony, you are crazier than I  
  
thought."  
  
Luna gasped when Cho was done. What was once a lovely arrangement of flowers,  
  
became a shocking scene. The flowers were nothing but shreds, the leaves crumpled into  
  
and torn, the petals were strips.  
  
Cho turned to Luna.  
  
"Now," she said crossly. "You are going to thank me."  
  
"Thank you?!" cried Luna.  
  
Cho looked fiercely at her.  
  
"Yes." She said, "You are going to thank me for getting rid of something so revolting as  
  
that."  
  
Luna had never been so upset in her life.  
  
"My life," she whispered through gritted teeth, "has been nothing but hell. Why should I  
  
thank you when all you are is a monster?! Don't tell me to thank you Cho Chang, when  
  
all you are is a great, ugly, stupid, tyrant!!"  
  
Luna knew immediately she had said the wrong thing when she said the last word. She  
  
didn't mean for that to come out, but somehow it did.  
  
Cho didn't speak. Then, to Luna's surprise, she grabbed her arm with such force, that  
  
Luna thought it would come out of its socket.  
  
"Where is she taking me?" Luna thought fearfully, as Cho dragged her down several  
  
staircases to the dungeon.  
  
Finally they stopped.  
  
What happened next was one of the worst things that happened in Luna's lifetime. Cho  
  
threw her body on the icy, dungeon floor.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that," Cho screamed, "cause now you are going to pay  
  
dearly!!"  
  
Luna screamed as Cho sent vast waves of pain throughout her body. Luna struggled, but  
  
she was a helpless mouse against a hungry cat. Cho had surprising force, and at least  
  
twice Luna's weight.  
  
"SNAP" Luna cried out as her whole left arm filled with pain. Luna didn't have to move  
  
it to know that it was broken.  
  
Cho stood up and stared at Luna for a minute or two. But she wasn't done yet.  
  
For the grand finale, Cho waved her wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." She snapped, raising Luna's body into the air and smashing it  
  
down onto the floor.  
  
"Have anything else you want to say?" Cho sneered.  
  
Luna just whimpered.  
  
"Good. Next time you will know better." and without a second glance, Cho left.  
  
Luna felt paralyzed. She couldn't move.  
  
"I'm going to die." She thought sadly, "No one is going to go looking for me. I'm  
  
going to die and rot down here."  
  
"Cmon."  
  
Luna looked up and almost screamed.  
  
Hermione Granger was standing above her, holding her hand out to help Luna up.

Sniff Sniff. I almost cried, writing this. Seriously. O well, hope you enjoyed it!!!


	10. Unwanted Feelings

Thanks for reviewing everyone!!!!! I'm so glad you like it so far!!!  
  
Chapter 10: Unwanted Feelings  
  
Harry waited patiently for Hermione outside the hospital wing, thoughts of breakfast in  
  
the Great Hall still spinning through his head.  
  
It had been a disaster. One minute, he, Ron, and Hermione were joking around and  
  
talking about the classes later on throughout the day, the next minute, he had been  
  
watching Luna and Cho cat fighting with each other.  
  
Harry had never seen Hermione so furious. As soon as Cho and Luna had vanished,  
  
Hermione had gotten up and stormed off. No one knew where she went, even though  
  
Harry and Ron both knew it had to do with Luna.  
  
Harry watched through the window as Hermione and Madam Pomfrey talked.  
  
Hermione's face was still a burgundy red, and even Madam Pomfrey looked livid.  
  
Harry's eye's moved from the talking pair, to the bed beside them.  
  
Then, something happened to Harry that he had never felt before. As his eyes rested on  
  
Luna's sleeping face, a strange feeling bubbled in his stomach. An aching pain, I guess  
  
you could call it. A pain that yearned desperately to be next to Luna's side and stroke her  
  
hair gently.  
  
Harry shoved the feeling away. He didn't want any feelings towards Luna. Especially  
  
with a crazy Cho on the rampage.  
  
Soon, Hermione came out of the hospital wing. Harry decided not to say anything. But  
  
he did not need to, for Hermione immediately started talking right away.  
  
"Ohhhh how I HATE Cho Chang!!!" she snarled, "It's a good thing I followed them  
  
down to the dungeons. Cho could have killed her. I am going to make Cho pay, I swear  
  
on my life, I WILL MAKE CHO PAY!!!!"  
  
Harry found it harder to concentrate in Charms class later that day. Professor Flitwick  
  
had assigned them to practice the Diano Charm that was able to make your body float to  
  
a different location, but all Harry could think of was not floating people, but Luna.  
  
Her peaceful, stress-free, sleeping face would not budge from Harry's mind.  
  
"Cmon Harry, what's keeping you?" Ron asked as he floated down to Harry.  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"Oh...uh..........nothing......nothing really." Harry lied, then quickly changing the  
  
subject. "This charm is really quite hard to get use to huh?"  
  
"Uh.....Neville and I thought it was easy." said Ron who was still looking at Harry as if  
  
he had grown an extra arm. "Harry what is it with you? That's what Hermione said, and  
  
she is supposed to know everything!"  
  
Harry turned to look at Hermione. It was obvious she was still angry, and in her fury, she  
  
sent Flitwick out the window.  
  
"Hermione!" cried Lavender as she raced to the window.  
  
Ron, who was also watching, flushed a beet red.  
  
Harry turned back to Ron and grinned, "Still can't get off Lavender huh?"  
  
Ron muttered something that sounded like "Perridinkle"  
  
Harry laughed, finally pushing Luna out of his mind.  
  
November soon ended, and December arrived. It didn't take long for snow to take over,  
  
covering the grounds in a white, soft, paste.  
  
Soon the list of people who were going home came around, and to Harry's surprise, only  
  
three people were on it.  
  
"It's because of the Majestic Christmas Ball that is coming soon." Hermione said, "you  
  
know all the seventh years have to be there, and I'm betting a lot of people, especially  
  
girls, will be looking forward to it."  
  
Luna had come out of the hospital wing by now. It made Harry's hands clench whenever  
  
she was being bullied by fellow Ravenclaws, which was everyday. Luckily for Luna,  
  
whenever she and Hermione crossed paths, Hermione would yell and threaten the  
  
Ravenclaws if they didn't leave Luna alone. The Ravenclaws would have ignored her if  
  
her face hadn't looked so serious.  
  
Harry tried desperately to not think about the Majestic Christmas Ball, which was rapidly  
  
approaching.  
  
Wherever Harry went, several of girl glances followed. But whenever one got up the  
  
courage to ask him Cho would pop up out of nowhere and say, "Don't be silly. He is  
  
going with me." That not only made the girls upset, but Harry as well.  
  
"She didn't even ask me this time!" Harry later complained to Hermione and Ron. "She  
  
just decided that she was my partner this time and that's that!!"  
  
Ron sniggered while Hermione looked enraged.  
  
"She can't do that!!" cried Hermione, "Wait a minute!"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione as she closed her eyes for a minute.  
  
"That's it!" she cried, opening her eyes at once.  
  
"What's it?" Harry and Ron asked?  
  
"No time to talk. I have to get to work." Hermione said as she rushed out the portrait  
  
hole.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Do we really want to know? Harry asked.  
  
"No." they both answered.

Sorry it is so short!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!!


	11. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 11: Christmas Surprises  
  
If Luna had thought that her life was bad enough, then she was wrong.  
  
Luna had spent two days in the hospital wing before returning to her student life. She  
  
had expected Cho to be meaner than ever (which she was right), but what she didn't  
  
expect was everyone else.  
  
"Are you allergic to flowers, Loony?" Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin to Draco  
  
Malfoy, had called out the first day Luna had returned to classes, "Is that why you are  
  
always blubbering?"  
  
And that wasn't the worst one. Throughout the following weeks she would get insults  
  
such as "Witch Bitch" and "The Flower Freak". Luna tried desperately to ignored them,  
  
but it was very hard not to. In fact, if Hermione hadn't rescued her several times, Luna  
  
was sure that she would have broke down completely.  
  
It still amazed Luna to this day that Hermione Granger had helped her. Back down in the  
  
dungeons, Hermione had helped her walk to the Hospital Wing. When there, she had not  
  
left her side until, Luna guessed, she had fallen asleep. Luna had been, and still was,  
  
grateful for her help.  
  
"LOONY, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Luna flinched as she raised her head.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Cho snarled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
Luna noticed that all eyes in the Ravenclaw, seventh year, girl dormitory were on her.  
  
"You said that I," Luna mumbled, "You said that I was to do the same thing on the night  
  
of the Great Halloween Ball for the Majestic Christmas Ball, and that if you catch me out  
  
of the Ravenclaw Tower once, you will beat me until I am practically dead."  
  
Cho was amazed for the next few seconds before sneering, "That's right you selfish,  
  
unforgivable bitch. The Majestic Christmas Ball is this Friday, and I don't want you  
  
ruining the next two days and the ball for me. So go to bed!!!"  
  
"But it is only 7:47." Luna protested, but seeing the anger in Cho's eyes immediately  
  
said, "Ok, ok, I am going."  
  
=====================================  
  
Just like the Great Halloween Ball, the halls filled up with talk of the Majestic Christmas  
  
Ball. Luna watched gloomily as girls traded beauty potions, accessories, and names of  
  
charms to make one prettier.  
  
"I just wish I could go." Luna had cried tearfully to Hagrid during one Care of Magical  
  
Creatures class.  
  
"Then go." Hagrid said as he gave her some toad skin to feed the Mawks, (birds with the  
  
head of a dragon and feet of a cat).  
  
"I wish I could." Luna sighed, "But Cho is going to make sure I don't leave the dormitory  
  
again."  
  
"I hate tha' bitch of a gurl who thin' she 'nos bes'." Hagrid muttered angrily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothin'"  
  
The morning came too soon for Luna, as she had woken up on Christmas morning,  
  
realizing with a heavy heart that it was indeed Christmas.  
  
"Happy Christmas Luna!" cried Frances and Lissa.  
  
"Don't forget to open your presents!!" Lissa cried, her mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Luna gasped as she saw the small bundle of presents lying at the end of her bed, just  
  
waiting to be opened.  
  
There were three presents, smallest to largest.  
  
Luna picked up the card and read it.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
_Luna:  
  
Happy Christmas!!! Don't worry, I won't send you any  
  
more presents to the Ravenclaw table after seeing what  
  
happened two weeks ago. Enjoy these!!! Once again,  
  
Happy Christmas!!  
_  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Luna put down the card and opened the smallest present.  
  
"Oh wow, Luna!!!" Lissa gasped as the other girls stared. "That's beautiful!!"  
  
Luna couldn't have said it better herself. Lying in her lap laid the most elegant  
  
bracelet and necklace Luna had ever seen.  
  
Luna picked up the jewelry and stared at them in awe.  
  
They were fashioned in silver, little flowers and hearts carved into them. Each held  
  
delicate pearls, and deep, red rubies.  
  
Luna could not stop staring at them in awe. Who had sent them? Who had the money to  
  
buy such lovely trinkets?  
  
Luna put them down and picked up the next parcel.  
  
Ripping it open with eager, Luna could only gap at her next gift.  
  
"Hair supplies!" cried Frances.  
  
Indeed they were. It was a little basket consisting of Maylee's best shampoo and  
  
conditioner (makes the dirtiest hair fresh and clean again!), a shiny, red brush and comb,  
  
and little hairpieces that were quite cute and filled hair with the scent of lilac.  
  
"Awwww, you lucky duck!!" said a jealous Frances.  
  
Luna clutched her last gift. It was the largest and heaviest of them all.  
  
"I wonder what it is" Luna thought, tearing off the paper at the same time.  
  
All five girls gasped at the sight, not knowing what to say.  
  
Books. That's what they were. Covered in gold, sapphire blue, scarlet, fair white, and  
  
dark violet covers.  
  
Luna slowly picked up the gold book.  
  
Best Wizard and Witch Romance Stories Ever Told by Rosamina Queen.  
  
Luna couldn't help but smile as she read the titles of each book. Someone obviously  
  
knew she wasn't getting very much entertainment, so he or she sent her these.  
  
"Look, there is a note." Frances pointed out.  
  
Luna put down the violet book (What to do When You are B.O.R.E.D by Gretal  
  
McKeller) and read the note.  
  
_Meet me in the Owlery at 4:30 pm immediately!  
_  
Luna glanced at her watch. It was 9:24 am.  
  
Lissa suddenly appeared with a worried look.  
  
"Cho's coming!" she squealed, "You need to hide your things! Now!!"  
  
====================================  
  
At 4:17 pm., Luna fell onto her bed exhausted, but happy. This had so far, been the best  
  
Christmas of her life. She, Frances, and Lissa had been able to hid her stuff in their  
  
trunks before Cho showed her small head.  
  
Luna, like the Halloween Ball, had been forced to prepare Cho and her friends for the  
  
Ball later that night. Their hair had been curled, their bodies pampered and massaged.  
  
Their gowns had been brushed and freshened till they were practically shining.  
  
Luna wearily closed her eyes, only to opened them again and read her watch: 4:28 pm.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she thought as she stumbled out of the portrait hole and up  
  
to the Owlery.  
  
At 4:36, a panting Luna finally reached the top.  
  
"I'm here!" she breathed, pushing open the door.  
  
Luna gasped.  
  
"Hello Luna." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
=====================================  
  
Ahhhhhh Cliffhanger!!! O well, hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	12. Plan B for Cho

Whoa!!!! I can't believe I have so many reviews, so a BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed!!!!  
  
Chapter 12: Plan B for Cho  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione getting  
  
ready.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing? It's only 4:43 pm." Ron cried.  
  
Hermione turned to him. She had bewitched her wand to curl her hair as she was  
  
preparing her makeup.  
  
"A Head Girl always has to look her best." she said, rubbing coverup deep into her skin.  
  
Ron groaned and started heading towards the sevnth year boy's dormitory.  
  
"Coming Harry?" he asked.  
  
Harry was about to say yes when he reached into his pocket and realized that something  
  
was missing.  
  
"Oh no!" he cried, "I forgot Hagrid's whistle down at the table!"  
  
For Christmas, Hagrid had sent Harry a finely carved, wooden whistle that could make  
  
any sound and/or tune.  
  
"I will be right back!" he promised Ron, before running out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry hurried down to the Great Hall, where several teachers and house elves were  
  
putting up decorations and cleaning everything down to the last millimeter.  
  
"Now where is it?" Harry mumbled, searching below and on every chair.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Harry got up as he rubbed the place where he hit his head against the table.  
  
"What do you – oh, thanks Cho!"  
  
Cho smiled as she watched Harry safely pocket his Christmas present before saying, "I am  
  
so glad we are going to the Ball again tonight, aren't you Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up. All week long Hermione and Ron had advised him to tell Cho to back  
  
off, and now this was the perfect time.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Cho," he began, "You know, I think once was enough. You didn't even ASK me if you  
  
wanted to go with together. To tell you the truth, if you hadn't.....well you know, then  
  
the Great Halloween Ball would have been OK. But it wasn't. So tonight, I am going  
  
alone."  
  
Cho looked thunderstruck. But not for long as she had quickly broken down into tears.  
  
"Bu-u-ut Ha-a-a-arr-y," she blubbered, "Ev-v-ver-r-y-o-o-n-e expects u-u-us t-o-o go-o-o  
  
toge-e-eth-h-he-r-r."  
  
"Well too bad." Harry said. "Bye, Cho. I have to go meet Ron now."  
  
Harry turned and started walking away.  
  
"HARRY DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" she screamed shrilly, forcing everyone to look up  
  
from what they were doing.  
  
Harry could feel heat creeping into his face, but he still ignored Cho.  
  
"HARRY NO!!!!!!!" Cho continued to rant, sobbing in between words.  
  
Harry walked farther and farther away, soon disappearing from Cho's eyesight.  
  
"That's it!" Cho muttered angrily, wiping tears from her face. "I have had enough. If he  
  
won't be my one and only true destiny, then it is time for the love potion!!"  
  
And Cho stormed off in the opposite direction.  
  
========================================  
  
"But Harry, then you will have to take seventh year again!" Ron protested.  
  
Harry shrugged. He didn't care. As long as he didn't have to go to the ball with Cho, he  
  
was happy.  
  
Harry collapsed onto his bed. He had decided to wear his emerald green robes tonight,  
  
but didn't think that  
  
he would be dancing in them.  
  
"Who are you guys going with?" Harry asked Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean.  
  
"Lavender." said a blushing Ron.  
  
"Courtney, the Hufflepuff I took the last time." said Seamus  
  
"Ginny again." said Neville.  
  
"Parvati." said Dean.  
  
Harry couldn't help but envy them. They had such nice, pretty dates. All Harry had had at  
  
the Great Halloween Ball was a selfish, overgrown baby named Cho Chang.  
  
"Lucky you guys." Harry muttered out loud.  
  
"Why don't you take Cho?" Seamus asked. "She's pretty."  
  
"Yea," said Ron, "But after seeing how she crushed up to Harry in the magical garden on  
  
Halloween, I would say she was pretty spoiled."  
  
Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus roared with laughter, but Harry was astonished..  
  
"You guys saw that?!" Harry cried.  
  
All four boys nodded, before erupting with laughter again.  
  
Harry, feeling angrier than he had been at Cho, rushed out of the seventh year boy's  
  
dormitory, and out the portrait hole, not knowing where he was going.  
  
=================================  
  
Twelve Galleons please."  
  
Cho nodded and buried her hand within the reaches of her pocket.  
  
"Here are fifteen. Keep the change." Cho whispered.  
  
The boy nodded and handed her a bottle, which Cho didn't waste time to hide under her  
  
cloak.  
  
"Soon my Harry." she thought happily, moving towards the direction where the  
  
Ravenclaw portrait hole lay. "Soon we will be together, forever. Our love will be  
  
unbreakable. Nothing will come between us. We are meant to be."  
  
And with that blissful thought set inside her head, Cho continued her way.  
  
=============================  
  
Sorry if it is a little short. I think the next chapter is longer. 


	13. Getting Ready

Chapter 13: Getting ready  
  
"So, you are the one who has been sending me all this nice stuff?" Luna asked, still not  
  
believing what she was seeing.  
  
Hermione just smiled.  
  
"I......I don't know what to say." Luna whispered.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hermione said, and before Luna could say anything, "Now, I need  
  
to know the password to your dormitory. I already know where it is."  
  
Luna immdiately grew suspicious.  
  
"What for?" she said suspicously.  
  
Hermione's attitude did not change.  
  
"Because," she answered, "If you want to go to the ball tonight, then I will need it."  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trick?"  
  
That did the trick. Hermione's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
"Ok," she said angrily, "I know you want to go to the ball, but since it sounds like you  
  
don't, I better get going. As Head Girl, I need a lot of time to get ready. Bye Luna!"  
  
Hermione turned and started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Luna called.  
  
Hermione stopped.  
  
Luna felt her face go hot.  
  
"I.....uh........I'm sorry." she said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just  
  
wondering. I bet you can tell why I was suspicious. It's just that..........everyone likes to  
  
play jokes on me. I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
Hermione turned around. Her face was still angry, but Luna noticed a glint of sympathy in  
  
her eyes.  
  
"I have defended you, sent you nice things, and you still suspect me of being a idiot like  
  
Cho?" she snapped. Hermione frowned, then smiled. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said  
  
that. Your life has been crap, and if I could just have your password, I swear by your  
  
Hinklydinklies or whatever they are, that I will never tell a soul, and I will make your life a  
  
little better tonight."  
  
Luna frowned. "They are Hinkledinks not Hinklydinklies."  
  
"Yeah them."  
  
Luna thought for a moment and finally gave in.  
  
"The Christmas Password," she said slowly, "is Sappy Mint."  
  
Hermione beamed at her.  
  
"Thanks so much!" she cried, as she pulled a small hourglass thing out of her robes.  
  
"What is that?" Luna asked.  
  
"It's a Time Turner. I used one when I was a third year and I have been saving up for  
  
years so I could get my own." Hermione smiled at her treasure. "It will help us later on  
  
tonight. But you must meet me at quarter to midnight in front of your portrait hole.  
  
Understand?"  
  
"One problem," Luna said, "Cho will be putting a Blocking Charm so I won't be able to  
  
leave the Ravenclaw Tower."  
  
Hermione thought about this.  
  
"Ok, since it won't be blocking me, I will meet you in your dormitory at quarter to  
  
midnight. Ok?"  
  
Luna was confused, but said "Yes" anyway.  
  
"Good!" Hermione cried. "See ya then!"  
  
Luna watched, dazed, as Hermione skipped out of the Owlery.  
  
========================================  
  
Luna could hardly conceal her excitement as she helped Cho. Exactly how was Hermione going to help her go to the Ball anyway? Luna wasn't sure,  
  
but she knew that being the smartest kid in school, Hermione would find a way with her  
  
Time Turnie or whatever it was called.  
  
"Hurry up!" Cho was somewhat different this evening. For one thing, Luna noticed that  
  
her voice carried an urgent tone hidden between the normal snappy voice.  
  
Luna hurried as she pulled Cho's silky, black hair into a French bun.  
  
"Ouch!" Cho screeched. "Do be careful, slut!"  
  
Luna pretended she didn't hear Cho's insult and continued styling her tresses.  
  
Finally, Cho was done, and after Luna had placed her slippers on Cho's feet (Luna had to  
  
hold her nose while doing this, for Cho's feet did NOT smell delightful), Cho said rather  
  
stiffly, "Now you know what to do. I want my whole dormitory in perfect condition when  
  
I return. No excuses. Good bye, and do enjoy your......little party."  
  
Luna glared as Cho and her friends heartily laughed as they walked off.  
  
"Hermione said I had to meet her in my dormitory at quarter to midnight." thought Luna  
  
as she began the tasks Cho had verbally set out for her. "I wonder why."  
  
Luna rushed through her chores and by 11:30, was finished and was waiting for Hermione.  
  
Luna laid her head down on her pillow. Oh how she wished she could have gone to the  
  
Ball!  
  
===========================  
  
"Luna, wake up!"  
  
Luna raised her head.  
  
"You fell asleep." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Sorry," came Luna's sleepy reply.  
  
"No time to talk Accio clothes!"  
  
Luna gasped as she felt her clothes part from her body.  
  
"Hermione!" Luna tried to hide under her bed covers.  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione, "but how else are you going to take a bath? Washimindo!"  
  
Luna felt something pleasant sooth upon her body. She looked down and saw that she  
  
was placed in a bath of warm bubbles.  
  
"They will clean you, no matter how scummy you are." Hermione said proudly.  
  
Using Luna's shampoo and conditioner, Hermione washed, rinsed, and dried Luna's hair.  
  
Luna truly had never felt such smooth, shiny, hair before, including Cho's.  
  
In a matter of minutes, Hermione had combs tailoring her hair, brushes polishing her face  
  
with makeup, and towels drying her body.  
  
"I...I" Luna tried to say but Hermione shushed her.  
  
"Work will go faster will less talk." she said.  
  
"But Hermione, I don't have good shoes or a dress!" Luna cried, as her clothes returned  
  
to her body.  
  
Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"I figured you didn't." she said. "Dressina!"  
  
Luna looked down and cried at her garments.  
  
What were once hideous, patched up, soiled jeans and T-shirt, was now a creamy, gentle,  
  
sky blue, strapless ball gown. Pink and plum colored ribbons ran down the dress, landing  
  
at the bottom, where Luna's peeling tennis shoes were now cozy, sapphire tinted, velvet  
  
slippers. The jewelry Luna had gotten for Christmas, somehow found their way on her  
  
neck and arm.  
  
"Oh you look so good in blue!" Hermione gasped. "Crownalino!"  
  
Luna felt her hair fly up and tighten. Luna looked into the neighboring mirror to see that  
  
her new hair had been elevated and turned into a high ponytail. Corkscrews bobbed on  
  
her back as they were curled into her hair.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch.  
  
"11:55" she said. "Right on time."  
  
Luna was amazed. "We did all that work in such a little amount of time."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Luna giggled before flinging her arms around Hermione's neck.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she whispered.  
  
Hermione beamed at her.  
  
"Everyone deserves a little freedom." she said.  
  
"Even house elves?" Luna teased, remembering Hermione's club, S.P.E.W, that was  
  
supposed to save house elves from their work.  
  
Hermione looked away. "If Professor Mcgonagall hadn't threatened to suspend me for  
  
my work against the school servants, I would still be doing it today."  
  
"Now listen," Hermione ordered a giggling Luna.  
  
"I will be giving you my Time Turner," she said in a commanding sort of way, "You are to  
  
turn it three times to the left. That should take you to seven 'o' clock. I will meet you  
  
there. MAKE SURE YOU GET BACK HERE AT MIDNIGHT OR YOUR DRESS  
  
AND SHOES WILL TURN BACK INTO YOUR REGULAR CLOTHES. I have  
  
already disarmed the Blocking Charm, so you can get out of here, which I highly advise  
  
you to. Any questions?"  
  
Luna had the sudden urge to tell Hermione that she sounded a lot like Professor  
  
Mcgonagall, but decided not to.  
  
"No, I think that is it." Luna said softly.  
  
"Good." Hermione pulled off her Time Turner and placed it over Luna's head, noticing  
  
something else while doing it.  
  
"Luna," she asked, "Where did you get that ring?"  
  
Luna glanced at the gray ring on her right index finger.  
  
"It was my mother's." she said sadly, "She gave it to me the day she died. She told me to  
  
take care of it. That emerald in the middle of it? It was the stone from her engagement  
  
ring."  
  
"Oh." Hermione looked at Luna with sincere compassion filling her eyes and heart. "I'm  
  
sorry, I.......I never knew."  
  
"Well now you do."  
  
They were silent as their feet lead them outside the portrait hole.  
  
"You better go," Hermione advised her, "It's one minute to minute. The ball starts at 8,  
  
the feast starts at 7. If you Time Turn now, you should get there a few minutes before 7.  
  
Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you!" Luna cried happily.  
  
"Oh and wear this mask. It should disguise you from Cho." Hermione handed her a mask  
  
that fairly resembled her dress.  
  
As Luna slipped the mask over her head, running footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Go!!!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Ok! Good bye!" Luna turned the Time Turner three times to the left and shut her eyes  
  
for the ride of her life.  
  
Whoa!!!! That was long!!!! But I think it was worth it!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	14. The Majestic Christmas Ball Part 1

Please tell me if this story is lame. I really would like to know!!!  
  
Chapter 14: The Majestic Christmas Ball Part 1  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry confusingly.  
  
"It's only 6:52," Ron said. "What's your hurry?"  
  
"Nothing I –"It was hard for Harry to explain the Problem, in other words, Cho. Ron would just

laugh at him, and that would make Harry even more depressed. "Never mind."  
  
"Cmon you two." Lavender's gown of Pepto-Bismol pink swiftly appeared as she spoke.  
  
"Hermione is waiting for us downstairs."  
  
Ron grinned warmly at the girl by his side, who merrily smiled back. Harry could feel a swell of  
  
jealously rise inside him.  
  
The trio went down the steps to meet Neville and Ginny who enthusiastically agreed to  
  
join them.  
  
"It's about time!" Hermione declared when the group finally showed their faces. "We  
  
have been waiting for fourteen minutes!!"  
  
Next to her stood Malfoy, who bore dark brown robes and was quietly muttering to  
  
himself.  
  
Hermione ignored him as she continued her conversation.  
  
"Oh Lavender, that pink is such a pretty color on you! You should really add matching  
  
earrings too. They would bring out your ears."  
  
"Really?" Lavender blushed.  
  
Hermione beamed at Lavender, but her smile melted like butter as she turned to Harry.  
  
"Where is Cho?" she asked.

Harry glared at his feet.  
  
"For the last time!" he snapped, "I am not going with Cho. I am going by myself."  
  
Hermione was astonished.  
  
"But why?!" she cried. "You are not going to pass seventh year if you don't have a  
  
date!"  
  
"Well too bad for me." Harry snarled, sending Hermione the message that he didn't want  
  
to talk about it anymore. Hermione obviously got it, for she had fallen into silence.  
  
Ron noticed the tension in the air and said quickly, "Let's go down to the Great Hall."  
  
Everyone, except Malfoy (who was still muttering angrily to himself), agreed, and the  
  
group started downstairs.  
  
==============================  
  
Cho looked around her. She was lucky. Everyone that was in the Great Hall already  
  
were either goggling at their dates, or huddled together in groups.  
  
Cho pretended to be normal.  
  
"Hello Professor Flitwick!" she called out cheerfully to the tiny professor.  
  
As Flitwick walked by, Cho frowned. If she was to do this, she needed to do it soon.  
  
Slipping her hand under the front of her burgundy gown, it reappeared with a test tube  
  
sized bottle that carried a golden-colored liquid.  
  
Cho smiled.  
  
"You are my helper," she whispered to it, "You are going to help me get the man of my  
  
life."  
  
==========================  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Harry and the others turned around.  
  
"My shoe, it uh.....fell off." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
Harry scowled and turned back to the corridor ahead of him. But the scowled  
  
immediately dropped down into an 'o'.  
  
Neville noticed this and followed Harry's gaze. His mouth repeated Harry's actions, as  
  
Ron's did the same.  
  
"What the hell are you guys drooling about?" Ginny asked. But she didn't need an  
  
answer as she saw it as well.  
  
"Oh. My. God!!!" Lavender gasped.  
  
It was a girl, a masked girl to be exact. Words were too small to describe her sensational  
  
magnificence. Her hair was pulled high into a ponytail, corkscrews unfurling from  
  
behind. Her skin was a sort of dark pale or light peach. The dress she sported was a kind  
  
of sky blue. It was strapless and the skirt seemed to wrap around the legs, leaving the  
  
extra attire to trail behind when she walked, making her all the more sexier.  
  
"Hi." She breathed when she at last reached the group.  
  
"H-h-h-h-hi!" Neville spluttered. Ginny was quick to notice this, and elbowed him very  
  
hard.  
  
The girl laughed softly at that, and then turned to Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry." she whispered.  
  
Something suddenly stuck Harry like lighting. He knew that voice!! He hadn't heard it  
  
very often, but yet he knew that voice. Now if only he knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Uh...hi." Harry could feel his knees turn to jelly. No girl had had such an effect on him  
  
before, not even Cho or that crazy Luna.  
  
"Do you have a partner Harry?" the girl asked.  
  
Harry took a big gulp. He could feel fourteen eyeballs examining his every move.  
  
"No." and before he realized what he was getting into, he asked her, "Do you want to be  
  
mine?"  
  
The girl beamed. Harry liked her smile. It made her more stunning.  
  
"Sure." she cried happily.  
  
Harry held out his arm, his heart pumping faster than it had ever done before. The  
  
masked girl softly grabbed it. It felt very comfortable, unlike Cho's.  
  
As they walked down to the Great Hall, Harry and the girl held a pleasant conversation.  
  
"Why are you wearing a mask?" Harry asked, wanting desperately to see her face.  
  
Harry knew he had asked the wrong thing. Her face quickly turned red as she stuttered.  
  
"Well....I.........you see.........I have uh....a.....birthmark. Yes, I have a really big and  
  
ugly birthmark right under my left eye."  
  
"Oh." Harry didn't say anything else. He had embarrassed her and he knew it.  
  
The four pairs of couples soon reached the Great Hall, which was rapidly filling with  
  
excited students. Harry's heart fell when he saw who was at their table.  
  
"Cho, what are you doing here?" Ginny cried as she sat in the chair Neville pulled out for  
  
her.  
  
Cho didn't say anything. She was too busy staring at the girl on Harry's arm.  
  
"I thought you said you were going alone." Cho whimpered to Harry.  
  
"It was.......uh......kind of last minute." Harry said, trying hard not to look at the low v  
  
in her gown that cut between her breasts. Harry was fortunate enough to not notice the  
  
masked girl frown at Cho.  
  
Cho slowly recovered from her shock.  
  
"You," she snapped at her, "Why are you wearing a mask? What is under it? Show your  
  
face now!!!"  
  
The girl's eyes widened under the mask. Harry grabbed Cho's hand as it snaked towards  
  
her face.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Harry snarled at Cho.  
  
Cho looked upset at Harry's outburst, before leaving in tears.  
  
"Ignore her." Harry said to the girl. "She is really annoying."  
  
The masked girl nodded.  
  
=========================================  
  
Cho stomped away from the Gryffindor table, her hands clenched, her face hard with  
  
anger. She had been unable to pour the potion into his water glass, but she would do it  
  
soon. And she would also find out who that girl was. Harry didn't know it, but Cho  
  
could tell that he was falling hard for her, whoever she was. Cho would find out, even if her life

depended on it.


	15. The Majestic Christmas Ball Part 2

Chapter 15: The Majestic Christmas Ball Part 2  
  
This was the absolutely, best night of Luna's life. Not only had Harry defended her from  
  
Cho, he had asked her to be his date. To Luna, nothing could be better than that. Well,  
  
almost.  
  
Dumbledore coughed.  
  
"Welcome," he beamed, "to the two hundredth and twenty ninth Hogwarts Majestic  
  
Christmas Ball! Now, I would just like to remind everyone that the rules of the Great  
  
Halloween Ball are the same for this one as well. Once again, I have conjured a magical  
  
maze garden for young lovers. And speaking of young lovers, remember that we have  
  
teacher's patrolling every level in the school, so no funny stuff. Now, to eat and drink!"  
  
Luna was astonished by the food. Plump, ripe Christmas ham, sweet, mouth- watering  
  
cranberry sauce; it was all too much for her. There was twice as much food on the entire  
  
table as there regularly was on all four tables put togethor.  
  
"Dig in!" Harry advised Luna happily as he poured himself some eggnog.  
  
Luna felt her happiness bubble inside herself. She hadn't felt this happy, well since she  
  
was a little girl and her mother was still alive.  
  
The feast went by pleasantly. Luna felt full after cramming every, interesting food on her  
  
plate, but when the desserts appeared, hunger came ripping throughout her once more.  
  
"Here try this." Ginny said, handing Luna a plate of what looked like bread dripping  
  
with chocolate.  
  
"What is it?" Luna wondered.  
  
Ginny smiled at her. "Hermione showed me this cookbook when she came back from  
  
France this summer. This was in it. It is profiterolles au chocolat. Go ahead try it."  
  
Luna considered it for a moment before taking a small bite. To her surprise, it was scrumptious.  
  
Among the rest of the desserts were the regular, Christmas wizard crackers. Luna  
  
received a brightly colored, mushroom hat, five bottles of a wizard's favorite butterbeer, a small

wand cleaning kit, and a miniature firebolt, a international broom.  
  
"That's it, I really can't eat anymore." Luna sighed as she sat back.  
  
Harry and his friends strongly objected to this.  
  
"Oh come on!" Harry pleaded, "You haven't tried the chocolate mousse."  
  
"Try some caramel cream!" Ginny argued.  
  
"You can't go on without trying the lemon flavored candy canes!" Ron protested.  
  
Luna shook her head.  
  
"You guys go on." she said, "I feel like I am going to burst."  
  
No one argued with her after that.  
  
============================  
  
Cho could not keep her eyes off the Gryfffindor table all the way through the whole  
  
feast.  
  
They were all smiling, laughing at whatever the masked girl had to say.  
  
"Wait until after the feast." She thought miserably. "Then you can mix your potion  
  
in his drink and Harry will be all yours."  
  
==============================  
  
Luna stared as a giant chandelier lowered magically through the star covered ceiling.  
  
"Wow!" she whispered. Harry had obviously heard her, for he turned her way and  
  
smiled at her. Luna felt her cheeks go red under the mask.  
  
"Oh Harry," she thought, "If only you loved me as much as I love you."  
  
As Luna's handy dandy romance book said, his dazzling smile sent fireworks bursting  
  
from her heart that was filled to the brim with joy.  
  
"Cmon, time to dance." Harry held out his hand. Luna couldn't help but think how  
  
perfect her hand felt in his.  
  
They danced through a few songs when Luna found that her throat was parched.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly, "I really need something to drink."  
  
Harry nodded and led her off the dance floor.  
  
"I think I will get some for myself too." He decided.  
  
=====================  
  
"Perfect!" Cho thought happily as Harry and Luna returned to some chairs, their hands  
  
cupping glasses of punch. "Now all I need is a distraction."  
  
It seemed as if her wish had come true, for not more than two seconds later, Ron came running

up to Harry, who quickly abandoned his drink.  
  
With quick and silent stealth, Cho crept up to Harry's glass and poured the potion into it,  
  
turning the punch a cloud white before returning to its original color.  
  
"Yes!!!" Cho silently congratulated herself as she placed herself a few feet away from  
  
the potion-poisoned glass.  
  
Cho turned and faced the dancing, her heart pumping heavily. She watching the glass  
  
with extreme satisfaction.  
  
Cho suddenly stopped breathing. She could feel her mouth dropping.  
  
"No," she silently begged, "Don't drink it. Don't. DO. NOT. DRINK. IT!!!"  
  
Cho turned around and moaned with disgust.  
  
Cupping her face in her hands, Cho tried to ignore the world around her until a big, fat,  
  
slimy hand slammed down on her shoulder.  
  
"Cho darling," Crabbe cooed softly, "let us dance our love-filled hearts away!"  
  
Cho screamed before running outside, a love struck Crabbe following close behind.  
  
========================================  
  
"Where did my glass go?" Harry asked when he and Luna returned to the chairs.  
  
Luna shrugged.  
  
"I haven't seen it, since we left." she said. "Don't tell Ron this, but that huge caterpillar  
  
in the garden really wasn't that impressive."  
  
Harry laughed. Luna loved that sound. It made her heart swell with pleasure.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." he said, smiling down at Luna.  
  
They were silent for a while, staring at each other, before Luna broke the silence by  
  
whispering, "Do you want to dance some more?"  
  
Harry shook his head, his bangs flopping from side to side.  
  
"Nah. Let's go outside." He whispered. Luna agreed and the couple slowly made their  
  
way into the maze garden.  
  
They walked for a while, not realizing their hands held each other tightly. Soon, like every other  
  
couple, they found themselves lost.  
  
"Looks like we are lost." Harry said to Luna as they reached a dead end. "Better start  
  
heading back."  
  
Harry pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and before he could say "Point me" Luna  
  
took it away.  
  
"No," she said gently, giving Harry his wand back, "I don't want to go back. It is nice  
  
here."  
  
Harry agreed with the girl. It was nice to be alone.  
  
Luna shivered. Harry immediately and pulled off the outer layer of his robes, wrapping it  
  
around Luna's bare shoulders.  
  
"No really I –" Luna tried to protest.  
  
"No. You will freeze." Harry said firmly.  
  
Luna sighed. It was what she had always imagined. Harry and her, together and all  
  
alone.  
  
"Oh Harry," she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you so much for the best night of my  
  
entire life."  
  
Harry smiled at her. Luna smiled back. It wouldn't be long before the two realized it,  
  
but by then, it would be too late.  
  
Luna almost stopped breathing. Closing her eyes, Luna waited for his response, and it  
  
came.  
  
As Harry's lips stroked hers tenderly, Luna finally knew that this was her answer. Her  
  
answer to the dreams that she had thought for years would never be granted.  
  
And with that thought settled deeply into her mind, Luna drew closer, wrapping her arms  
  
around Harry's neck as she quickly responded back.

They held each other preciously, exploring each other's mouths, their tounges tasting the

sweetness inside.

In fact, it wasn't until Harry's watch interrupted them that they finally broke apart.

"What was that?" Luna asked, still drugged by the special kiss.

Harry glanced at his watch. "It was just my watch informing me that it is 10 minutes to

midnight. That's all."

Luna gasped as she remembered her promise to Hermione.

"I have to go!" she cried.

"No wait!" Harry clutched her hand, but Luna was able to strangle it out of his grasp.

"Wait! I don't know your name!!" was the last Luna heard of Harry.

It took her awhile, but she finally reached the garden exit. Pushing open the doors to the Great

Hall, she speeded in the direction of her portrait hole. On the way she past a clock. 11:55.

Only five more minutes!! Luna felt as if her lungs had burst on fire from lack of oxygen, but that

didn't stop her.

Finally Luna reached the corridor to the Ravenclaw portrait hole. As she turned the corner, she

could hear Hermione hiss "Go!"

She stopped right in front of Hermione.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked.

Luna couldn't reply, as she was out of breath.

"You were just on time." Hermione said. "Look."

Luna looked down. Her beautiful ballgown was now nothing but a pair of filthy jeans, a

sweaty T-shirt, and broken tennis shoes.


	16. Clues to Nowhere

Chapter 16: Clues to Nowhere  
  
Harry laid on his back that night, his breathing heavy, his glasses resting on the table  
  
beside him.  
  
Harry watched the shadows creep around him. Big ones, small ones, all different sizes.  
  
But Harry wasn't thinking of shadows. He was thinking of her.  
  
Harry restlessly pulled himself up. He knew he wasn't going to sleep after, after  
  
well........earlier.  
  
In his mind, his lips could still touch her small, plump ones. He could still smell her  
  
breath and taste the sugary warmth in her. Yet he was foolish enough to not ask her what  
  
her name was or demand that she took off that mask. But he had something that just  
  
might help him.  
  
Harry reached through his night curtains and grabbed the cold, circular object.  
  
Harry stared at the ring, hoping that something could give away the girl's identity.  
  
He studied it. It was made of silver, old with crumbs of rust clinging to it. The craft was  
  
extraordinary however. Little circles swarmed around the side, beginning with the letter  
  
C and ending with the letter L.  
  
C L. Could they be initials? Harry's first thought was Cho Chang, but he immediately  
  
got rid of the idea as fast as it had come to him. There was no way she could have been  
  
Cho. He had seen Cho that very night!  
  
Ok, so it wasn't Cho. Who was it? Listening to Neville snore wasn't going to help.  
  
After several minutes of wondering, Harry finally felt sleep rush through his body at last.  
  
Placing the ring next to his glasses, Harry snuggled into his pillow. He could find out  
  
who it had been tomorrow.  
  
===============================  
  
A week passed, and term soon began once more. Hermione and Ron had tried  
  
desperately to help Harry, but to their disappointment, they were getting nowhere.  
  
"It's a cold case." Ron told Harry during lunch one afternoon. "Give it up. You are  
  
never going to find her."  
  
Harry refused to believe him. He had to find the girl! He just had to! But something  
  
else inside him said that Ron was indeed right.  
  
Ron soon gave up on the hunt, as he was too busy with his new love, Lavender. Harry  
  
and Hermione , to their amusement, had found the pair making out several times in  
  
unlikely places.  
  
Harry noticed something else as well. Hermione had somewhat changed after the  
  
Majestic Christmas Ball. She no longer seemed like the strict Hermione Granger that he knew

before. Everywhere she went, she seemed to smile. Especially when Draco Malfoy was in the

picture.  
  
"Hermione and Draco," Harry thought nastily during a Transfiguration class. "Argh,  
  
what a awful scene."  
  
As every day ended and a new one began, Harry grew more and more angry. What if  
  
Ron was right?  
  
==========================  
  
If Cho knew what Harry was feeling, she would certainly tie him and herself for first  
  
place for most depressed.  
  
The day after the ball, Cho had woken up to an owl carrying a basket of goodies and  
  
treats from her, "one true love" aka. Crabbe. Cho practically had to hide wherever she went, for

she knew that Crabbe would be following his heart's content close behind.  
  
Cho spent hours in the library each day, trying urgently to figure out a anti-potion, her  
  
friends struggling to help.  
  
"I give up!" Cho moaned as she threw down: Potions Complete for Magical Usage.  
  
"There is no way I can get Crabbe out of this mess."  
  
Poppy turned to her friend.  
  
"Of course there is." She said soothingly. "We just have to find it."  
  
"But who would know the potion to get rid of it!" Cho cried.  
  
The four friends looked at each other.  
  
"Professor Snape." They chanted together.  
  
================================  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate. Not even the excitement for the Quidditch game the next day  
  
could cheer him up.  
  
Everyone noticed and tried their best to force him into good spirits.  
  
Neville pretended (or was he really? Harry couldn't tell) to act stupid.  
  
Ginny gave Harry several things from her twin brother's jokeshop.  
  
Ron tried to lose to Harry in a game of chess.  
  
Even Hermione pitched in by helping him with his homework.  
  
"See Harry?" she said pointing to words in a book, "The fairies not only had to leave  
  
their settlements, but they had to give up their precious treasures to the aggravations of the

malicious wizards of New Zealand."  
  
Harry nodded glumly as he wrote down what Hermione said.  
  
After several attempts of cheering up, Harry irrevocably had it. He excused himself to  
  
visit the restroom, and when he returned, he could hear Hermione and Ron in another  
  
corner of the Common Room muttering away.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron. He is in love with her. I can tell."  
  
"I know!!! You said that like ten times Hermione! But listen, maybe it was something  
  
different. You know like a mirage."  
  
"A mirage! What have you got rolling around in that skull of yours Weasley? She was  
  
definitely not a mirage."  
  
"Ok, ok I give up. So what if Harry is in love with a girl that we don't know even  
  
exists?!"  
  
"Well you won't have to worry about that!" Harry yelled angrily, making the two jump.  
  
"Cause I am _not_ in love!!"  
  
Harry glared at his friends. He didn't waste any time spinning around and storming up  
  
the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
"Poor Harry." Hermione thought sadly. "He will be brokenhearted when he finds out  
  
who the girl is."  
  
=================================  
  
Ok, ok. So it isn't the best chapter in the world, but I had to write something. Hope you  
  
enjoyed it!!


	17. Falling for You

Newsflash:

Monkeygurl4evr would just like to say a Thank YOU to everyone that reviewed!!!! She appreciates it soooo much!!!! Now, back to the story!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Falling for You  
  
Luna knew her luck was changing. She could feel it, swarming around her like an army of bees.  
  
Invisible, but there.  
  
It was well into the middle of January by now; the snowy grounds continued to rise  
  
higher and higher until Luna had to borrow Hagrid's snowshoes or risk pushing through snow  
  
that was nearly up to her neck.  
  
But that wasn't changing the attitude that filled Hogwarts that special day. Nope. The  
  
first Quidditch match of the year was today and to Luna's excitement, she was going to  
  
go, whether Cho liked it or not.  
  
"Hufflepuff against Gryffindor." Luna heard Cho saying to Kindel. "I am so hoping that  
  
Gryffindor kicks Hufflepuff's sorry, little asses. They don't deserve that kind of shit."  
  
Luna tuned out whatever bad cuss word Cho had to say next, as she had taken great  
  
interest into her waffles.  
  
The day was cold with a hint of dark clouds in the sky. Luna's heart thumbed wildly as  
  
she took her seat in the front row between Lissa and Frances.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Quidditch game!!" Dean Thomas roared through the  
  
announcer's box. "Today it is the great, and wimpy I must add; ("DEAN!" warned  
  
Mcgonagall) Ok, Ok, the great and fine Hufflepuff team! Today they will be beaten....  
  
oops sorry Professor ....I mean.......they will be played against by the ferocious and  
  
almost non-stoppable...what, I said almost!........GRYFFINDOR TEAM!!!!!"  
  
Luna's heart couldn't control itself as Harry drew into her eyesight. Harry was seeker of  
  
the Gryffindor team and it was his job to find the snitch.  
  
"Go Gryffindors!" Luna prayed inside of her.  
  
Luna knew all of the Gryffindor team names by heart. Ron was keeper and captain, Harry, of

course, was seeker, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were Chasers, and Seamus and Neville (yes,

Neville was quite impressive with a bat) were Beaters.   
  
"And there goes Madam Hootch. She has the Quaffle under her protective arm I see.  
  
And there it goes!!!"  
  
Loud screams exploded from the stands as the game began. Luna didn't have to clutch  
  
her seat to know that it was going to be a very, very exciting game.  
  
"And it is Brown with the Quaffle! She sends it to Weasley who sends it to Patil who –  
  
oh no I don't believe this! Robert Genn has stolen the Quaffle from Parvati Patil and is  
  
now heading towards Gryffindor's end. What an idiot! "  
  
"Dean, I am warning you –"Professor Mcgonagall snapped.  
  
"Uh.......yes ok. Weasley is able to steal the Quaffle away from Genn. She goes to the  
  
end she makes the shoot...........10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Luna screamed with satisfaction, but could not hear herself due to the crowd's deafening  
  
yells.  
  
Luna loved a well-paced, stunning, game of Quidditch. And this was that kind of game. After

what was about two short, excitable hours Gryffindor had scored five more times, while

Hufflepuff barely managed to scrap up a shot once, bringing the scores 10 to 60.  
  
Luna could see Harry above the others, flying slowly, gently. She could tell he was  
  
searching for the Golden Snitch, the key to end the game and win 150 points.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Loony watching a Quidditch game."  
  
Luna turned around.  
  
"Leave me alone Cho." She asked coldly. "I am trying to watch the game."  
  
Cho sneered.  
  
"Why watch it all the way up here when you can see it from a......closer view."  
  
Cho grabbed Luna's wrists.  
  
"Oh my god, Cho" Luna gasped when Cho pushed her onto the railing, "Please  
  
don't........I don't want to die!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before you came then." Cho whispered.  
  
"Cho please don't hurt Luna!" Lissa cried dreadfully. Frances was nowhere in sight.  
  
Cho ignored Lissa.  
  
"_Goodnight Luna_," she hissed, "Have pleasant dreams!"  
  
Luna screamed as she fell. The wind hurried past the helpless Luna as she  
  
continued falling.......the white floor growing closer.  
  
Luna shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to kill her.  
  
=====================================  
  
"Shhhhh, be quiet! You will wake Luna up."  
  
"I doubt that. She has been unconscious for three days now."  
  
"Would you –"  
  
Luna moaned. The voices stopped.  
  
Luna lifted her eyelids and stared at four gray figures, white surrounding them for their  
  
background.  
  
"Am I in Heaven?" Luna asked faintly. The four figures giggled.  
  
"No, silly." Lissa's voice laughed. "You are in the Hospital Wing."  
  
Luna groaned, wrapping her arm protectively around her chest as a sharp tug of throbbing  
  
began to surface inside her.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you are awake." cried Madam Pomfrey as she rushed towards Luna in a  
  
motherly way. "Here drink this. It will make your broken shoulder all better."  
  
Luna winced at the bitter taste, a sudden warmth bubbling inside her. The pain crying in  
  
her shoulder went away at once.  
  
Luna looked up. Her vision had improved somewhat by now, at least she could see  
  
Hermione, Frances, and Lissa. Yet, their outlines were still a tad bit fuzzy.  
  
"What happened?" Luna asked, trying to remember.  
  
"Well you were watching the Quidditch game," Hermione started.  
  
"And Cho showed up behind you." Said Lissa.  
  
"She said a lot of nasty things to you before pushing you out of the Ravenclaw box. I went

immediately to the teacher's box to get help." Frances piped up.  
  
"Of course Harry was looking for the snitch," Hermione continued.  
  
"And when he heard you scream, he rushed towards you and caught you just in the nick of  
  
time." Said Frances.  
  
"Madam Hootch called a timeout. Being the Head of Ravenclaw House, Professor  
  
Flitwick charmed your unconscious body up to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"He then got Cho and deducted fifty house points, not to mention she has to do detentions  
  
for Filch for twenty days!" Lissa cried.  
  
"She should have been suspended though." Hermione muttered angrily. The other two  
  
girls nodded.  
  
Luna couldn't believe it. With Cho doing detentions, she wouldn't have to work for her  
  
for twenty days! She was so happy that she beamed and took a big swig of the healing  
  
potion before choking.

"But……cough……who………cough cough………..won……cough?" Luna gasped for air

while Frances slapped her on the back.  
  
"Gryffindor did." Hermione said happily. "It was obvious. 30 to 240. It was amazing  
  
what Harry did, he did this sort of deep dive, you know like off a diving board and – Oh  
  
speaking of him...."  
  
Luna wished desperately that she could shrink under her covers, but with Frances sitting  
  
on the end of her bed, that was quite impossible.  
  
"Hello Luna." Harry Potter said.  
  
================================  
  
Yay!!!! End of chapter!!!!! Sorry, I hope the Quidditch scene wasn't too boring. I tried to make it interesting. Hope you enjoyed!!!!


	18. A Midnight Visitor

Thanks for the reviews you guys!!!! Sorry this took so long, but I couldn't think of what to write!!

Chapter 18: A Midnight Visitor

Harry stumbled out of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey on his heels.

"And stay out until I say!" she shouted in a huff, slamming the door as she left.

Harry stared as the closed door for a minute before returning to the Gryffindor Tower.

He supposed, that if they had more to say, that Madam Pomfrey would had let him stay

longer. Harry wanted to say more, how he won the Quidditch match, what had happened

in the previous hours, stuff like that. But it had been her eyes. The way she stared at

him, the way tears flickered in her eyes; they had the strength to paralyze him of words.

"Probably hormones." Harry thought as he scuffled down the hall.

That's what he hoped it was. It was what he wanted to believe was the problem. But

Harry knew that it wasn't hormones. It was –

"Love." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry stared at her straight in the face.

His voice was broken, jagged in places.

"No," he said hoarsely, "It can't be, I'm not –"

"Harry it's ok." Hermione smiled at her friend. "I can tell. You are always watching her.

You screw up your eyes and eyebrows when she is bullied. When you guys talk to each

other, the tip of your nose goes red. You -"

"Now wait just a minute," Harry interrupted. "I do not do those things. Especially the

one about my nose."

Hermione snickered.

"Oh really," she said, studying Harry carefully before pulling him to a mirror. "You are

doing it now."

Harry felt his mouth drop open. It wasn't, it couldn't be; it was true!!

"How do you notice these things?" Harry asked amazingly.

Hermione shrugged.

"I guess I just see them out of the blue." Hermione said shortly, "Now, I got to get back

to the Head Girl and Boy Chambers. Draco is waiting for me."

"Oh ok I guess I wi-" Harry gawked at Hermione, who's turn came to turn a dark red.

"Draco? You mean Malfoy!?"

Hermione became interested in her feet.

"It's Draco, Not Malfoy." She corrected Harry, "And yea, that is who I mean."

"You're crazy," Harry sputtered angrily, "Why the bloody hell are you interested in a git

like him? Especially after all the things he has done to you!"

"He. Is. Not. A. Git." Hermione raved. "He is actually quite nice and polite now. We

have a lot in common. And if you don't like that........well I guess that makes you a git!"

Harry gaped as Hermione stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked wonderingly as he and Lavender appeared behind

Harry.

================================

"Harry"

Harry spun around and looked into Luna's face. She beamed at him, making his heart

flutter at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

Luna shrugged.

"I don't know." She asked. Harry noticed her voice sound distant, echoing throughout

the place in which they stood. "I just decided to come find you."

Harry didn't have time, or air, to say anything. Luna took over as she rushed to him, her

mouth sweeping onto his. Harry eagerly responded, his tounge twirling with hers. Harry

gagged as he tasted firewhiskey on her breath.

Harry woke up and almost vomited.

"Cho, what the fucking hell are you doing in here?!" Harry whispered heatedly.

Cho stared at him longingly.

"Oh Harrrryyy," she slurred, "you are sooooo sexy!!!!"

"And you are so drunk!" Harry glared at her clothing, which consisted of only a velvet,

black corset, garter, and stockings.

Cho flicked out her index finger as it slowly made its way down Harry's bare chest.

"You are tooootallllllly radical." Cho bubbled slowly her finger reaching Harry's belly

button.

Harry grabbed Cho's hand with such force, that she cried out, waking Ron, Seamus,

Neville, and Dean.

"Wasgoinonarry?" Seamus asked sleepily.

Harry glowered at Cho.

"Get out." Harry said quietly.

"We are going toooooo have soooo much fuuun Harry!" Cho squealed.

"GET OUT!!!" Harry roared, his anger boiling over.

Harry grabbed Cho and led her down to the portrait hole where he pushed her out.

"Harry, doooonn't yyyyooouuu want to – "

"No I don't!" Harry snapped. "Goodnight Cho!"

With a great heave, Harry shut the portrait right in Cho's slobbering face.

Harry returned to the dormitory, only to start everyone laughing.

"It was NOT funny!" Harry roared at a tearful Ron.

It was only when Harry buckled onto his bed and ripped his bed curtains closed that

everyone stopped laughing.

"They think this is so hilarious." Harry thought furiously as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well it's not and I have just about had it." Harry pushed his glasses off and as he laid

them on his bedside table, he gently touched the ring.

"You wouldn't laugh." Harry whispered to the ring as he held it in his hand. "You would

be just as mad I am right now. If only I knew who you were. But I don't. Your ring is

my only clue, and it doesn't help much. I wish I could track you down. Then we could

be together."

Harry put the ring back in its place before closing his eyes, his head deep in thought of

that mysterious girl.

Harry's head shot up. That was it! Track! Tracking!!!! The tracking potion Ron gave

him for his birthday!!!! Harry climbed out of bed, urgently searching through his trunk.

"Here you are!" Harry cried happily as he rubbed the glass containing a grayish

substance.

Harry laid the bottle next to his glasses and the ring. Harry went back to bed, eager to

start tomorrow's hunt. He would find this girl!!!

============================

Hope you liked it!!!! Sorry it is so short, but I think in the next chapter Harry figures out Luna's secret and I think that chapter is going to be longer!!!!


	19. Eavesdropping

Chapter 19: Eavesdropping

Luna laid in bed, watching darkness spread throughout the dormitory while listening to

the crickets sing their songs.

Shutting her eyes, Luna prayed for sleep to come. It didn't work. Annoyed at her lack of

sleep, Luna scrambled out of bed.

Grabbing a cup, Luna was just beginning to pour herself some water when light started

leaking in from the outside, meaning that someone was coming.

Luna was so stunned by the brightness that she didn't notice dropping her cup.

"Shit." Luna whispered, dropping behind a sofa to clean up the mess.

"Oh cmon Cho, you know he has feelings for you. Don't be such a baby about it."

Luna stopped breathing at the word "Cho". If Cho found her,.......well she didn't want

to think about it.

"B-b-b-but h-h-he w-w-was s-s-so m-m-m-mad." It was evident that Cho was either crying, or

pretending. Luna couldn't decide.

Liz heaved a sigh that clearly stated that she was bored with all this nonsense.

"Listen, you shouldn't just have wandered in there." Liz scolded. "You were also drunk.

That was a problem. You needed to wait!"

"I am sick of waiting!" Cho screeched, forcing Luna to believe that she had been faking

to cry all along. 'All you ever do is tell me to wait, wait, WAIT!!! Now I am going to do

this MY way!"

"Shhhh keep it down!" Liz hissed. "If you don't want everyone to wake up, keep your

tone down."

Cho didn't say anything, but Luna, knowing Cho, knew that Cho was putting on a pout.

"Don't do that. Now listen, remember what happened last time at the Majestic Christmas

Ball when you did it your own way and put the love potion in Harry's drink?"

Luna gaped. So that was what happened to his glass!

"Ok, so what are you saying?"

"I am saying, that you should corner Harry when he is all alone, and well.......do it."

"You mean the IT?"

"Yes exactly! And make sure you don't wear any protection. Harry will be caught

completely of guard so he won't be wearing any either."

"But he will fight!"

"Don't worry about that. I have it taken care of. Remember when we learned about the

Imperius Curse?"

Luna held her breath, her body ridged as she listened.

"Elizabeth Nicole!" Cho cried, "You can't be serious! The Imperius Curse is illegal and I

have heard that Harry can break out of the Imperius Curse!"

"Yes by one person," Liz said smugly, "But not by two! And as long as we remember to

erase any existence of the spell in our wands, we will still go around free."

"Ok, I guess." Cho sounded vague, "So I get him to go to bed without protection with

me. What happens next?"

"You get pregnant."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. Get pregnant. I have looked it all up. If he has gotten you pregnant, he

HAS to pay child support. When the child is born, he will learn to love his son or

daughter and soon will learn to love you. Aren't I good?"

Cho didn't speak for a few moments before finally agreeing to Liz's plan.

"Ok, it sounds great! When do we start?" Cho asked.

"First thing tomorrow."

"Good. Now, I really don't know about you, but I am worn-out. So Good Night!"

"Night. Have pleasant dreams!"

"Oh I will!"

Both girls chortled as they climbed the stairs to the seventh year's girl dormitory. As

their voices faded, Luna waited until the room was completely quiet before getting up.

"I have to warn somebody," Luna thought as she hurried to her dormitory. "Ron,

Hermione, Harry. I need to tell someone!"

Luna walked over to the window and stared outside. Harry was someone in the castle

right now, sleeping his heart away, not knowing of Cho and Liz's evil scheme, not

knowing that she loved him. Not knowing that she was the mystery girl at the ball.

Luna shook her head. He couldn't, wouldn't find out. She wouldn't let anyone except

Hermione know her secret. If anyone, particularly Cho, found out, the life she had fought

so hard to keep standing up, would crumble into dust.

But what could she do? She was the only one (besides Cho and Liz) that knew of the

plot. If Hermione was only in Ravenclaw.........

"That's it!" Luna thought, an idea springing into her head. "Hermione. I will send her a

letter by owl tomorrow and warn her of Cho and Liz's plan to make Harry a father. It

just has to work!"

Content with her strategy, Luna climbed under her covers and stared at the ceiling once

more.

"If only you knew, Harry." she thought sadly. "If only I could tell you it was me that you

danced with on Christmas. If only I could. If only........"

Luna thought of more, but like her body, her mind before long dropped into a heavy

sleep.

=======================

Sorry it's so short but Harry finds out Luna's secret in the next chapter, and I think that one is going to be long!! Hope you were enjoyed!!!!!


	20. Luna's Secret

Chapter 20: Luna's Secret

"I'm really sorry Harry. Do you think you will be able to forgive me?"

Harry stared bitterly at his bacon and cornbread. After last night, he was not sure he

wanted to, but Cho had apologized. Due to the fact that all the seventh year Gryffindor

boys were listening, Harry had only one choice without making a scene.

"Yea it's ok." Harry said.

Cho squealed.

"Oh thank you Harry," she cried, her voice echoing all over the hall. "I promise on my

life that I won't be such a bitch ever again!"

With that said, Cho patted Harry on the head before skipping into the distance.

Hermione gazed at Harry in disgust.

"Well what did you want me to do?" Harry asked Hermione angrily, "Get up and give her

a big kiss?"

"Yes." Ron and Seamus muttered, but Harry ignored them.

"Of course not," Hermione snapped back. "I was just going to suggest –"

Hermione never got to finish her sentence as the daily owls flew in, one dropping a note

onto her plate.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well let me read it first!" Hermione retorted before turning her attention to the note.

_------------------------------------_

_Hermione:_

_Listen, you HAVE to meet me!! It's urgent. Cho and her friend Liz are_

_planning something evil against Harry!!!! Meet me in the Charms classroom_

_at lunch._

_Luna_

------------------------------------

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently, his arms crossed.

Hermione just stared at him as she tore the note to pieces.

"Can't tell." She said, returning to her breakfast. "It's secret."

Ron looked infuriated.

"And why not?" he asked sharply.

"Because it is secret. Now let me eat."

Harry and Ron tried several more attempts to force Hermione to speak up, but they did

not prevail.

================================

"Good job."

Cho glared at her friend.

"When do we start?"

"When the time is right."

"What do you mean, it's perfect right now!"

"No it isn't you dork. His friends surround him. We need him to be by himself."

Cho smiled. "And I know how to do that."

===================================

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

Luna looked at her crazily. Hermione had never seen her face filled with anxiety before.

"Listen closely," Luna whispered, beckoning Hermione to come closer. "Cho and Liz

have something evil up their sleeves."

Hermione listened, her emotions rushing from shock to horror to fury.

"That's crazy!" Hermione cried fiercely. "They are not going to get away with that!"

"I know." Luna nodded her head. "But what can we do?"

Hermione thought carefully. If they were to stop Cho and Liz, they needed a plan.

"That's it!" Hermione snapped her fingers.

Luna looked at her confusingly.

"What's it?" she asked softly.

"Listen..." Hermione whispered something into Luna's ear.

Luna listened, but when Hermione was finished, Luna became more confused than ever.

"What if it doesn't work?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"It just has to work." She said, "It just HAS to."

============================

Harry stared at Ron. Ron stared back.

"Ready?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, his heart thrusting faster than ever.

Earlier, Harry had released his idea to Ron who had eagerly agreed.

"That's what a tracking potion is for!" he had said keenly. "Tracking!"

Harry dipped the ring into the fluid. Making a quiet hiss, the ring glowed a bright blue.

"That is bright!" Ron said, squinting through the light.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, also squinting, put the ring back on the table. But it did not stay

there.

Like a happy puppy, it shot out of the room.

"Cmon!" said Ron, running after it. Harry was close on his heels.

Harry and Ron spent several minutes trying to catch up with the swifting ring. It split

crowds in half as the boys followed.

"When, is it going.......to......stop?" Ron panted, sweat dribbling down his forehead and

off into his robes.

"The light," Harry pointed out. "It's dying down."

Indeed it was. Instead of the intense, dazzling blue it had been when it had started, it was

now nothing more than a dull, dark azure.

"In here!" Ron pushed the Charms class door opened as he and Harry entered.

The ring blasted across the floor, landing at the dirty-dishwater blond haired, pale-faced,

filthy girl.

Harry's eyes widened as he stared at her. At first, she looked baffled, but after seeing the

ring and Harry, she knew.

"Harry, I can," Luna whispered, her face trembling in fear and surprise. "I can explain."

"What is there to explain?" Harry snarled.

"Now Harry," Hermione began but Harry cut off whatever she was going to say.

"I have everything I need to know." He whispered.

"Harry, no!" Luna was crying by this point, hoping, yearning for Harry to forgive her.

Harry glowered at Luna.

Saying nothing, Harry spun on his heel, slamming the door on his way out.

=====================

Ok that wasn't as long as I had thought it would be, but still... Hopefully, you enjoyed it!!


	21. In the Library

Chapter 21: In the Library

To Luna's dismay, Harry steered clear of her the next, few days. While she had received

kindhearted glances from Hermione, Frances, and Lissa, Harry changed directions

whenever she appeared one hundred yards of him.

"It's not your fault." Hermione reassured whenever she had talked to Luna, but Luna

disagreed. She was sure that if it had not been her, Harry would had been extremely

jovial.

Luna would have had more time to worry about what was going on between Harry and

her if it weren't for finals. Yes, it was the time when finals were approaching and every

student (especially seventh years as they had to study for N.E.W.Ts) was preparing for

the day the finals arrived.

Luna almost broke down from all the stress. One day, as she and Frances were studying

Ancient Growth Potions, Luna had burst into tears and wouldn't stop crying. Frances and

Lissa had to take her to the Hospital Wing to get Madam Pomfrey, who gave her a

calming tonic.

It wasn't just Luna who was under stress either. Cho Chang was worse than ever to

Luna, as she made Luna work harder than ever to please her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Cho had screamed at Luna over a book called,

"Charms and Spells of the Eighteen Century Strike".

Luna looked at her in confusion.

"I'm making your bed, just like you told me to." Luna answered obediently.

"Did I tell you to fold the covers in?" Cho barked.

"Well......I guess not."

Cho slammed down the book and messed up her bed covers.

"Now do it RIGHT!!" she shouted.

====================================

"So when do we, you know, hatch our strategy?"

Liz sipped her pumpkin juice and glanced at Cho.

"When the time is suitable."

Cho scowled at her friend.

"That's what you said two weeks ago." She retorted, "I'm tired of waiting!"

Liz watched Harry get up from the Gryffindor table.

"You are right." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Cho was surprised by her friend's sudden words.

Liz got up. "You are right. It is time. Notice that his friends are still sitting at the table.

Now is the perfect time."

Cho smiled with enthusiasm as she got out of her seat.

"Now we have t- what are you doing?" Cho snapped.

Luna looked taken back.

"I just.....uh.......want....uh....want to know......if you um....want your laundry

washed?" Luna's face grew pale.

Cho's eyes searched Luna's face for a clue but could not find one.

"Oh OK." She sneered, "And while you are at it, refill my ink bottles too. They are

getting low on ink.

To Cho and Liz's surprise, Luna smiled.

"OK thanks," she grinned, "I need something to do."

Liz waited until Luna was out of ear sight to ask, "What was up with her?"

Cho stared angrily at Luna's receding body.

"I have no idea," she growled softly, "But I am going to find out."

==============================

Luna hurried to find Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"They are going to do it," she whispered. "They are going to do it now!"

Hermione, who was listening to Neville converse about his toad as well as Luna,

immediately stood up.

"Sorry, Neville." She told a flabbergasted Neville. "I got to go!"

"With Loony?" Seamus asked.

Hermione glared at him. Luna pretended she didn't notice.

"Cmon." Hermione grabbed Luna's hand as she led her outside the Great Hall.

"Where did Harry go?" Luna asked once they were outside.

"I think the library, but I really am not sure." Hermione looked around. The corridor they

were in was empty except for the two girls.

"Now what?"

"We hide and wait for them. Once they come out, you follow them while I alert some

teachers. Got that?"

Luna nodded.

Hermione grinned a pathetic grin before grabbing Luna's arm once again.

"In here quick!" she said, pulling Luna into a massive cauldron.

"Now, shhhhh." Hermione pulled the cauldron lid over them and they waited, Hermione

with her ear pressed to the cauldron's surface, while Luna rubbed her arm tenderly.

Hermione pulled something out of her robe pocket.

"What is that?" Luna asked as she watched Hermione attach something that oddly looked

like an ear on a string.

"It's an Extendable Ear." Hermione whispered. "Ron's older brothers made it. Now

shhh."

Luna and Hermione waited. The few minutes that passed by felt like hours to Luna, but

they were worth it as Cho and Liz soon passed by.

"Right. I stole this from Harry's pocket a couple days ago when he was using it. Look,

he is up in the library, and it looks like he is alone. Perfect. Let's go."

Luna turned to Hermione. Her face was plastered into a scowl as she climbed out of the

cauldron. Luna didn't have any idea what the map that Liz and Cho talked about was,

but she was sure that Hermione did.

"Theives." Hermione muttered, "Oh how I am going to get them for this. Anyway, you

follow them Luna, and I will go get a teacher."

Luna and Hermione spilt. Climbing the stairs to the library passageway, Luna gripped

her wand angrily. Cho may have gotten away with loads of things in the past, but she

wasn't going to get away with this!

=================================

Cho and Liz crept into the library. Pleased to see that nobody but themselves and Harry

were there, Liz hid behind a bookshelf while Cho snuck up behind Harry.

"Hello Harry!" Cho said in a singsong voice.

Harry jumped. He had plainly not been expecting anybody.

"Good." Cho thought humorously as Harry whirled around.

"What the bloodly hell are you doing here Cho?" Harry asked angrily.

Cho watched as Liz tiptoed behind Harry and took his wand. Cho did not say anything.

"Well?"

"I thought that you might need help with your preparations for your N.E.W.Ts, since I

took them last year and know all about them and stuff. You know?" Cho quickly lied, amazed

with herself on how good she was at lying.

Harry glared at her.

"Thanks but no thanks." Harry snapped. "Now go away, I have work to do."

"I don't think so." Cho said softly.

Harry got out of his sit, his anger quickly rising to the boil point. "What did you say?"

"I really wish I didn't have to do this, but I have no choice." Cho continued, pulling her

wand out of her robe pocket.

Harry, thinking that Cho was going to attack him, whipped around for his, but did not

find it.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, his voice still strong, but Cho spotted fear

flickering in his eyes.

"This."

Cho raised her wand.

============================

Ok sorry if this and the other chapter stunk so far, but I think the rest of the story will be better. Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please read and review!!!


	22. Attacks and Apologies

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!!! And Aagwyn, its MY story, so I can write it however I want to. Please remember that I am new to this, so I am not the best storywriter in the world.

Chapter 22: Attacks and Apologies

"I'm sorry Harry." Cho flicked her wand, "But like I said, you leave me no choice."

"Expelliarmus!!!"

Cho's wand ripped from her hand, speeding to whoever was behind her.

Cho twisted around and glared at the person, first in shock, but the shock melted into

rage.

"YOU LITTLE, STINKY, FUCKING BITCH!!!" Cho yelled so loudly at Luna, that two

owls flying by a library window fluttered away in alarm.

Harry watched this episode in utter bewilderment. When Hermione had said that Cho

was downright vile, he didn't believe it until now.

Cho pushed Luna into the bookcase, grabbing both wands from her and throwing them

onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she roared.

Harry had never seen Luna so firm since first term had started.

"What do you think?" Luna sneered. "I'm stopping you from that revolting plan of

yours."

Harry spied Cho's friend Liz sneaking behind Luna. Wasting no time, Harry seized

Luna's wand.

"Stupefy!" Liz fell to the floor, her eyes filled with astonishment.

Cho spun to Harry.

"Please Harry, take that back." Cho pleaded. "It's just that Looney here –"

"saved Harry's neck."

Harry's gaze fell on a fuming Hermione, followed by Madam Pince and Professor

Mcgonagall.

"Shame on all of you." Mcgonagall barked. "10 points from each of you. What do you

think this place is, a Charms classroom?"

"Professor please," Hermione turned to the teed off professor. "It wasn't Luna or Harry's

fault. Cho and her friend are the ones who caused this."

Mcgonagall looked at the stunned lass on the ground.

"Ennervate." She said sternly. Liz soon awoke, tears began surging down her face.

"The-they attacked us." She wept, pointing to Harry and Luna. "They sa-a-aid that we

di-di-didn't deserve to live."

"That's not true!!" Hermione faced Professor Mcgonagall again. "You see, They were going to use the Imperius curse on Harry –"

"What?!" Harry interrupted.

Mcgonagall shot a cold look at Harry.

"Please continue." She said severely.

"Yes. Anyway, Luna heard them talking about it in their Common Room –"

"You were there?!" Cho screeched.

"WILL PEOPLE STOP INTERUPPTING SO WE CAN LISTEN TO MISS

GRANGER'S STORY???!!!"

The room plunged into silence. Mcgonagall's face was burgundy, and even Madam Pince

flinched as her irritation.

"Uh.......right." Hermione gazed around her nervously. "The next day, she came and

told me what Cho and Liz planned. You see, like I said, they were going to use the

Imperius curse on Harry to force him to make Cho pregnant."

Mcgonagall's face drained of its redness to a sallow white. Turning to Luna, she asked,

"Is this true Miss Lovegood?"

Luna nodded.

Mcgonagall's shoulders tightened as she faced Cho and Liz, whose faces resembled the

professor's.

"You two," she pointed at the two girls. "I have never seen such nauseating and

appalling behavior in all of my life while here at Hogwarts. Fifty points from Ravenclaw

each and two week's nights of detention. Now get out of my sight!"

Cho and Liz scrambled away, the sound of their feet loping into the distance.

Mcgonagall looked at Luna and Hermione.

"You saved a fellow student's life here tonight. I believe that each of you have earned

your houses fifty points. You may go."

As they left the library, Harry watched Luna attentively. Her chin sat on her chest, wisps

of hair dropping from her mat of dishwater blond hair.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Luna nodded, and Hermione turned in the direction of the

Gryffindor Tower. "Coming Harry?"

"Um.....you go ahead. I want to talk to Luna for a bit."

Both Luna and Hermione appeared to be somewhat taken aback by this, but neither had

the will to say anything about it.

"In any case, I guess I will see you tomorrow!" Hermione waved before leaving. Now, it

was only Luna and Harry.

Luna turned towards Harry.

"Well, what do you want?" Harry thought he heard a quiver run through her words, but

decided that he heard wrong.

"I uh.......I wanted to say uh......I want to say thank you." Harry blurted, his face

reddening by the second.

"Yea?" Luna crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised.

"Yea...."

Luna exhaled, her face rapidly shading like Harry's.

"It's Ok." She whispered.

"No it isn't." Harry said. "Listen, I haven't been that nice to you since......well since

your ring....."

Luna felt her cheeks blaze. She hadn't forgotten about that incident.

"And I'm sorry," Harry slipped his hands into his robes. "I shouldn't have been such a

bastard. I was just shocked and surprised, you know?"

Luna nodded, her heart pounding heavily.

"So, will you forgive me?" Harry looked into her eyes. Luna stared back.

It was as if some magical force pushed them closer. Luna barely had time to say "Yes"

before engaging into an enchanting kiss with Harry.

It was especially better than their first kiss at the Majestic Christmas Ball. Running her

fingers through his black hair, Luna moved closer, eagerly wanting more.

Harry had never experienced something like this. If one could compare Cho to Luna,

Cho's kisses were nothing but little pecks matched up to Luna's. Moving his hands up

her waist to the center of her back, Harry responded to Luna's paranormal touch.

=========================

Cho observed the happy couple, her resentment sweltering and burning on fire.

"Damn that Looney!" she thought angrily, "So it had been _her_ at the ball huh? Well I

will get her back, and I think I know just how to do it!!! Good riddance Looney. So the

world will be a better place, cause you, Looney Lovegood, are going bye, bye!!"


	23. The New Plan

Woohoo!!!! Somebody pinch me!!!! Over a hundred reviews!!! Wow!!! THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed!!!!!

23: The New Plan

"Kidnap her???" Kindel watched her friend swallow her potatoes in great hurry.

"I didn't say kidnap you idiot." Cho grumbled, her eyes following Harry and Luna leave

the Great Hall together. "I said get rid of that fanatical Looney. If I do away with of

Looney, then my life will be Looney free, plus I might still have a chance with Harry."

Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she cried. "There is nothing between you and Harry now. Not after he

found out what you were going to do, and after he kissed that...that...."

"Bitch?" Kindel said, trying to be helpful.

Poppy nodded.

"But you are right! If we lose that foolhardy Looney, then tell some story on how she

died or went back home or whatever, then you MIGHT have a opportunity, even though I

highly doubt it."

"Yes, especially with the Tremendous Summer Ball coming up." Kindel pointed out.

"So, what should we do?" Cho looked at a silent Liz eat her mutton.

"Well Liz?" Cho yapped.

Liz looked up. Ever since the beginning on their detentions three weeks ago, Liz hadn't

been the same. The usual, plump, classy friend Cho and her companions used to know,

was now a shallow, disheartened figure that infrequently spoke.

"I guess we could do it," she murmured. "But it will take a lot of work."

"Of course it wouldn't." Cho disagreed. "How hard can a kidnapping be?"

===========================

"So, I was wondering........."

Luna glanced up at Harry, his face mixed between two feelings of curiosity and

embarrassment.

"Yea?"

Harry flushed.

"He looks so sexy when blushing." Luna thought merrily, snuggling her arm around

Harry's.

Harry grabbed her hand.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogototheballwithme?" Harry spilled, his face redder than

Ron's hair by this point.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Luna thought she heard wrong. Yes, she must have been dreaming. Harry Potter, the

man of her life, asking her to the Tremendous Summer Ball? What a fantasy!

"I thought I heard you ask me to the ball," Luna giggled. "But I think I heard wrong."

Harry frowned.

"No," he said gently, cradling Luna's right hand with both of his, "I did."

Luna was aware that her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh, well I guess." Luna blushed, her face shortly turning to the color on Harry's face.

"I mean, sure. I would love to go."

Harry beamed at her. Luna felt her heart jump.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly. "See you Saturday night." With a quick kiss on her lips,

Harry waved and left.

Luna skipped in the direction of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Harry Potter had asked her

out! Harry Potter had asked her out!!!

What would she wear? How should she wear her hair? Questions clouded her head as

she bounced into her dormitory.

"Frances, Lissa?" Noticing that no one was around, Luna hopped to her bed.

"I think will wear my jewelry again!" Luna thought, going through her trunk. "And I

think I will borrow some of Lissa's perfume, Heavenly Scent or whatever her favorite

one is."

Luna closed her trunk and sighed blissfully. This Saturday Harry Potter would take her

to the ball and she would have the happiest night of her life.

Luna closed her eyes.

A hard hand seized her shoulder, thrusting her onto the floor.

Luna opened her eyes immediately, but the world was blackened out as a scarf was

strongly draped across her eyes.

Luna screamed, however a cloth muffled her mouth.

"Silencio!"

Luna attempted to scream yet again, but no sound came.

Luna felt like a mannequin doll, as whoever was operating all her moves.

Luna felt hands pull her into a sitting position before a container was propelled into her

mouth, a bizarre and tart liquid gushing into her mouth and down her throat.

Luna underwent abrupt tiredness.

"Must.........stay........awake." Luna thought. Shutting her eyes, Luna fell into a state of

unconsciousness.

===========================

Luna awoke sometime later, her body chilled and clammy.

"Where am I?" Luna wondered unhappily as she sat up, pain wincing all over her body.

Luna was in a cage, that was for certain. Gloomy drapes rested on posts on the outside of

Luna's confinement. The floor was made of stones and the place was jacketed with dust

and grime. A tarnished stove stood on the opposite wall. It was moderately apparent that

Luna was in some sort of cellar or basement.

Luna shivered. It was dark in there, too dark. Luna tried to remember what happened.

She had been in her dormitory, but someone had pushed her into the floor. Yes, that

was it!!! She had tried to scream, but someone had placed a silence charm on her. Now

what happened next?

Luna jerked as a door somewhere above her slammed. Several giggles grew louder and

louder as they reached Luna's jail.

"Oh god," she gasped "Not –"

"Hello Luna, did you have a good nap?" Cho Chang leered.

Luna stared at Cho furiously.

"Cho you bitch!" she shrieked. "Let me out! Let me out right now!"

Cho, Liz, Kindel, and Poppy chuckled.

"Give me a reason why I should." Cho bullied.

"Because I am going to the ball with Harry."

Cho and her friends laughed harder. Luna knew that her answer was a lame one.

"No you are not." Cho sniggered. "I am."

"What?" Luna watched in fury as Cho snorted. They had no right to do this! No right at all!!

They were going to get expelled now, she was sure of it.

"Here you go Poppy." Cho handed Poppy a couple of things, one of which, was the key.

Entering Luna's cell, Poppy pulled on Luna's hair.

"Oww! What the hell are you doing!?"

Luna felt something sharp cut through her hair. To her horror, she watched several

strands of dirty blond hair float to the ground.

"I am going to break poor Harry's heart on Saturday night." Cho said softly, observing

Poppy gather Luna's cut hair. "I mean, you are going to break his heart on Saturday night."

Luna stared at her in confusion.

"A Polyjuice Potion you dummy!" Cho snapped.

Luna cried out.

"No you can't. Harry loves me; you can't. You just can't!"

Cho chortled.

"Well I am. And who says Harry loves you? Has he ever told you?"

Luna shook her head.

"Thought so. And besides, even if he does love you, which I greatly disbelieve, he won't

after Saturday night!"

Cho and her buddies laughed. Luna gaped at them, flabbergasted.

"Cmon Poppy." Cho said lightly. "We have work to do."

Luna watched helplessly through the bars, as Poppy relocked the gate on her prison.

"And I wouldn't try screaming. It won't do anything." Cho advised. "We put silencing

charms on every door and on the entire Shrieking Shack so nobody will be able to hear

you."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Luna asked, "That's where I am?"

Cho nodded.

"Well have a fun time in there and oh, I almost forgot." Luna watched as Cho charmed a

loaf of bread, a flagon of butterbeer, and several apples into Luna's pen.

"And there is a miniaturized toilet for you to do your stuff in." Cho pointed to a urn in the

corner. "Well that's all. Enjoy your new home Looney!"

Luna watched Cho and her associates disappear. Flinging herself onto the ground, Luna

wailed, crying on through the night.


	24. Disaster in the name of Cho

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. And as for you potterloverno1, if you haven't read my other message then I suggest you READ IT!!!!! Like I said, I am new at this and I am not exactly the best writer in the world. So don't tell me that crap and no, I am NOT going to stop writing this. THIS IS MY STORY AND I WRITE IT HOW IT IS, GET IT???!!!! falls back into chair sorry people, I just had to write that. Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 24: Disaster in the name of Cho

Harrty watched numerous pebbles of rain drool down the window. Tonight the final ball

took place and the girl he loved was going to go with him.

Harry smacked his head. Loved? Who said anything about loved?? Perhaps cared for,

but not loved. No, love was like a tool. It bonded people together. But bonds could

break, as could love.

Flinching as a firm hand clapped onto his shoulder, Harry turned around.

"Ready mate?" Ron's eyes glittered with excitement. Harry knew that what was a

simple crush was now a totally different matter for Ron.

"Yea, hang on a sec." Harry turned his back to his best friend and pulled an item out of a

lavender bag.

"What the hell –" Ron gazed at the object Harry contained in his hand.

"It's a Melodious Scented Rose." Harry colored scarlet. "When you peel open the petals,

it makes a fantastic scent and it causes you to smell really good. I got it at Madam Link's

Splendor and Ecstasy Boutique."

Ron gawked at the rose before hooting with laughter.

"May I ask what is so funny?!" Harry inquired irritably, forcing the rose back into his

robe pocket.

"Nothing." Ron sniggered as they left the dormitory. "Forget it you woul-"

"I wouldn't leave the common room just yet you guys."

Ron and Harry joined Neville and Ginny as they entered the common room.

"Why not?" Harry asked, as Ron was too busy looking for Lavender.

Ginny giggled. Neville looked rather amused, though he did bear some horror on his face

as well.

"Because," Ginny held down a giggle, her face pink with glee. "Hermione and Draco are right outside making out."

Ron stopped looking for Lavender.

"Hermione and WHO?" he asked feverishly

"Hermione and Draco!" Ginny repeated.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Harry stood in astonishment. He knew Hermione could

get herself in weird positions sometimes, but this.......this was ridiculous!!

"Well who else?" Ginny asked, starting to get rather aggravated.

Ron scowled at his sister.

"Not him," he muttered. "Not that asshole."

"Now Ron." Ginny put her hands on her hips. Harry was taken aback to see that she

looked an awful lot like their mother that way.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Neville saved the day.

"It's um....almost seven." He said swiftly, grabbing his date's arm. "We better get

going."

"Right." Harry agreed. "Look, there's Lavender."

Lavender joined the set and they were off to the final ball of the year.

=============================

"That must have been the oddest feeling I have ever felt, I swear."

Poppy, Kindel, and Liz stared at Cho/Luna in disgust. Watching Cho transform into

Luna had not been an attractive sight, but they didn't bother telling Cho that.

Cho turned to the mirror.

"You know," she admitted sadly, "I have to confess that Looney is kinda nice when she

isn't so grubby. Let's go over the plan one more time. Kindel you will –"

"stay right behind Harry so we can show Looney what happened in that Pensieve."

"Correct. Poppy?"

"I will be close by so at the hour you will be able to drink the Polyjuice potion."

"Yep. And Liz?"

"I will be keeping a eye on anybody seeing you drink the potion."

"That's right." Cho stared at her Luna reflection once again. "Ok. Let's go."

============================

Harry grinned cheerfully at Luna. Luna copied his actions as they rested in their seats.

"Good evening," Dumbledore smiled before continuing. "Welcome to the three

hundredth and seventy eighth Tremendous Summer Ball. Now that you are all parked,

please do remember the rules. Please, go ahead and feast until you are content!"

Harry rushed through his lamp chops and cranberry sauce. Lingering for everyone to eat,

Harry felt a sense of relief as the last of the cakes and pies disappeared.

Cho noted Poppy's arm wave.

"Wait here Harry," she said getting up, "I will be right back."

Harry sensed disappointment run through him, but he agreed to Luna's request all the

same. Watching the red spaghetti strapped dress scurry away, Harry settled into his seat.

This was going to be a long night.

=================================

"Harry? Harry, where's Luna?"

Harry awoke. Hermione loomed over him, a worried look pressed into her face.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, struggling to arise out of his comfortable position.

"Almost ten after eleven." Hermione glanced all around. Luna could not be spotted

anywhere.

Harry staggered as he stood up. He had been in his chair for such a long period that it

took him awhile for the needle-prickling feeling to depart.

"Cmon, we better start searching." Harry tore off in the direction Luna had gone in only

hours before, Hermione pursuing him from behind.

"What about Draco, won't you miss him?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Harry heard Hermione speed up.

"Well pardon me, but if you really knew Draco, then you wouldn't be such a git towards

him."

"Hermione!" Harry stopped to look intently at his friend.

"Sorry, but......well it's a long story. I'll tell you later." Hermione glanced around.

"Cmon, we need to find Luna!"

"Right." Harry started on his way again, but he still wasn't convinced.

For almost fourty five minutes they searched. Girl bathrooms, broom closets, even the

kitchen, but Luna was still not located.

"Where the bloody hell could she be?" Harry's heart thudded worryingly. No girl had

ever had such a perplexing effect on him before and, trust me, Harry had dated several

young ladies during his sixth year.

"There goes Cho's friend Poppy." Hermione watched a brunette hurried by, an empty

bottle clutched in her hand. "Speaking of Cho, I haven't seen her all evening. Where

could she be?"

Harry shrugged, but an unpleasant sentiment came to life inside him. Where _was_ Cho??

Why hadn't she come to the ball? Harry would have questioned her absence some more

if Hermione hadn't shrieked.

"What? What is it?" Harry's gaze followed Hermione's. Harry felt the bottom of his

stomach drop along with his mouth. His heart cracked, his eyes edging with tears, mixed

with wrath and sorrow.

Luna Lovegood, the girl he sincerely cared for, was making out with another man.


	25. Something Weird is Going on Here

A/N: first of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed, ESPECIALLY to Riley Alicia! You go girl!!!!! You said it better than I did!!! listens while everyone cheers so THANK YOU!!!! Ok, let's go back to the tale of Luna and Harry!!

Chapter 25: Something Weird is Going on Here

Luna gazed in total dismay as Harry stormed off.

"Oh my god Harry!" Luna sensed cool tears sliding down her face, but she paid no heed

to them. Staring at Cho, she could only squeak with distress, as her hatred took over her

actions and feelings.

"You........you bitch." She yelped, her knuckles a colorless pallid; her body quivering

with fury and resentment. "How could you do something.....something so awful like

this!?"

Cho did not look offended. On the contrary, she appeared considerably unruffled.

"Because," she said, her features glowing with satisfaction at the prospect that Harry

detested Luna now. "Number one, you are a reeking, atrocious, little guppy that was

born into this world without a single purpose. Number two, cause you are an idiot.

Number three, cause I was trying to help Harry out from making the biggest mistake of

his life. Finally, number four, because I just despise you."

Luna scowled at Cho.

"You're foul." She retorted.

Cho laughed. What was once a giggly, high-pitched laugh, was now something revolting

and nauseating to Luna's ears.

"Well hun, I would stay and chat, but," Cho glimpsed at her watch. "I have N.E.W.T's in

a matter of hours and I still have to study a small amount. Toodles."

Luna fiercely watched Cho acquire the Pensieve and leave before plunging to the ground.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!!!

Luna glanced at her own watch. 9:49 pm. In only a few hours, her fellow Ravenclaws

would be awakening to a day of firm and complex labor as they would be starting their

finals. Thanks to Cho, Luna wouldn't be taking her final this year. Which meant that she

would have to repeat her sixth year for a second time.

Tears dribbled down her chin. Many times she had tried some way to escape;

nevertheless, not one of them had been successful.

Crawling into one of the soiled corners of her confinement, Luna shivered. It got

horribly cold at night and right now, night was leisurely creeping upon her.

Luna sneezed.

"Terrific." Luna thought gloomily. "I have been abducted, put in this grimy spot with not

much food, I am cold, and now I am sick. Could it get any worse?"

Thunder shook the Shrieking Shack, rain wept, and Luna was feeling crankier than ever.

"I didn't mean it!" Luna cried to the ceiling, rainwater promptly squeezing into her cage

through cracks and holes that laid in the walls.

==================================

"Harry, have you seen Luna?"

Frances slightly flinched as Harry glowered at her.

"Do I really care where that arrogant, idiotic bitch is?" Harry snarled.

Frances jumped. She had known Harry and Luna had had something for a while, but that

was before the Tremendous Summer Ball. Now, Harry looked as if he would squish

anyone into a pulp if they mentioned her name.

"Oooook. How about you Hermione?"

Hermione slammed her book shut.

"Don't talk to me about that fucking, slimy piece of shit!" she shrieked.

"But Hermione!" Out of all the people she knew, Hermione was last on her list to be so

foul-mouthed about Luna. "You helped her so much!!! Like at the Majestic Christmas

Ball!! She would have been scrubbing floors if it hadn't been for your assistance."

"Yea, well now I am deeply regretting it." Hermione spat. "Now leave me alone. I have

to study for my Potions N.E.W.Ts."

Frances left in a rush. She had returned from the ball the previous night to find Luna's

bed vacant. The next morning, it was still unfilled.

Frances was intensely concerned. Something like this had never happened to Luna

before and her worried swelled like a balloon every minute.

Lissa had also been troubled with Luna's disappearance. Earlier that morning, she had

Frances to help search, but they were thwarted to conclude that Luna was no where to be

located.

Did you find her?" Frances didn't have to ask to notice the look of distress on her face.

"Oh Frances this is horrible!" Lissa sat down in the grass. "I have asked most of the

Ravenclaws and a lot of the other students, but no one knows where she went!"

"Then I guess," Frances swallowed the massive bulge in her esophagus. "I guess it is

time to go to Professor Flitwick."

================================

"This is terrible!"

The two Ravenclaw girls observed Professor Flitwich pace his office. After an hour of

asking every teacher in the castle about Luna and receiving no luck, Flitwick soon joined

Frances and Lissa's anxiety.

"Where could she be, where could she be?" Flitwick continued to stride all over his

office, intense fear slapped onto his face.

"Um... Professor?"

Flitwick halted.

Lissa felt uneasy.

"What do we do now?" she questioned softly.

Flitwick stared at her.

"Yes...um....right." Flitwick rested in his place behind his desk. "20 points for each of

you for bringing this concern to my notice. I will individually question each Ravenclaw,

and if she still cannot be traced, I will instantly alert Professor Dumbledore, who, I am

reasonably sure, will take it from there. You may go."

Frances and Lissa exited his office, but they were not any more reassured of Luna's

return then they had been before.

"Something weird is going on here." Frances told Lissa. "And I am going to find out what it

is! I just hope we are not too late!"

"What do you mean?" Lissa watched Frances frown sullenly.

"I mean," Frances's face lost it's color. "I hope that by the time we find her, _if_ we find

her, that she won't be......be dead!"


	26. Hagrid’s Job

Chapter 26: Hagrid's Job

_23. Briefly explain the purposes and uses of the three spells used to defeat the Water Sprints that inhabited the dwellings of ponds and lakes. Write an example on how they would defeat the creatures and on how the Water Sprints were destroyed to annihilation._

Harry glanced at the extremely large timepiece sitting on the desk. 12:35. Only half an

hour before Professor Mcgonagall assembled their History N.E.W.Ts and everyone

gathered for a succulent lunch and relaxing halt before the seventh years returned to their

Transfiguration N.E.W.Ts.

Harry glimpsed at Hermione. She was jotting down so swiftly, that Harry was surprised

that the paper hadn't burst into flames yet.

Returning to his paper, Harry began writing.

===================================

"I'm afraid that we have had no luck in the search for Luna."

Frances could only gawk. She felt like shouting, screaming even, but knowing that they

would not help, she kept her mouth shut.

"This is dreadful!" Lissa exclaimed, tears shimmering in her eyes. "What are we going

to do now?"

The tiny professor struggled in his seat. His face was a sallow white as he started to

answer Lissa's question.

"I have informed Professor Dumbledore on this grave crisis. I assure you, he has acted

immediately. All the teachers have an eye out for her, and if she doesn't turn up within

the next few weeks, well, I am afraid the Ministry of Magic will shortly become

involved."

Lissa gasped with apprehension. Frances abruptly felt exceedingly queasy.

"What you ladies are to do," Professor Flitwick continued. "is keep watching for a sign

of Miss Lovegood. If you hear anything, even the littlest thing, I want you to come to me

or another teacher instantly. Understood?"

Lissa and Frances bobbed their heads obediently.

"Ok then." Flitwick jumped off his chair. "I suppose we shall meet again real soon.

Have a pleasant day!"

As they were ushered out of Flitwick's office, Lissa murmured, "How does he expect us

to have a 'pleasant day' when one of our fellow classmates is missing."

Frances didn't reply, but down within, she secretly agreed.

=============================

"So ho' 'ere your quizzes eh'?"

"Oh it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be really." Hermione looked keen as the topic

of N.E.W.Ts. "Question number fifty-five on our Potions N.E.W.Ts was reasonably

problematical. Distinguish the signs of the olivegrass plus whollybark and hornfaced

lizard skin with Jasmine sap when added an hour previous to the other one. Well that one

and number eighty-two. It was extremely intricate as well."

"wa 'asy pour oh bo day." Ron grumbled with a mouth jam-packed with razzleberry

muffin.

"Excuse me!?" Hermione cried, looking rather disgusted.

Ron swallowed.

"I said, that's easy for you to say." He glanced at Hagrid. "I had trouble with at least

thirty of the questions."

"Well you should have studied a tad bit more then shouldn't you?!" Hermione barked.

"Well excuse me little miss-perfect-in-all-classes, but I am afraid I just don't rise up to

your standards." Ron argued.

Harry and Hagrid turned away from the arguing pair.

"So uh, 'ow es luna??" Hagrid inquired.

Harry's face shadowed. Ron and Hermione quit arguing at the mention of Luna's name.

"Do I really care where that silly, fucking, conceited poser is?" Harry asked heatedly.

Hagrid stepped back.

"Didn' ya go to the ball 'gethor?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione spoke up before Harry could answer.

"Yes, they did." She growled furiously. "And it was a big mistake too. Luna Lovegood

is nothing but a evil, despicable player who likes to fracture men's hearts."

"Now wait jus' a pricken' minute 'ere. That's not the Luna I 'no. She ain't tha' –"

"Hagrid?"

"Quick 'ide!" Hagrid shoved Harry, Ron, and Hermione behind the couch as the door

swerved open.

"Professor's Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Good day. Can I getcha a drink?"

Harry hit his head. What were Dumbledore and Mcgonagall doing here?

"No thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore's tone was frosty, a tone that Harry had never

heard before. "We need you to do something for us."

"Course!" said Hagrid. "Anythin' to help ya out."

"Good." Mcgonagall snipped.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"On Sunday, June fifth, at exactly two twenty nine p.m, Frances Jade Dinnigan and Lissa

Elizabeth Kinglee reported a fellow student missing."

"O' way!" Hagrid cried. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, indeed. It has now been over a week now since Luna disappeared. No one

knows were she could have gone."

"Wai' a minute." Hagrid said instantly. "Luna? As 'n Luna Lovegood?"

Mcgonagall nodded. "Yes. It is. Frances and Lissa claim that on the night of the ball,

she hadn't been in bed when they went to their dormitory. The next morning, she still

hadn't shown up. So they went to the Ravenclaw head, Professor Flitwick. He quickly

notified the teachers. A couple days ago, Flitwick informed Dumbledore about this, as

she still has not appeared."

"So wha' do ya want me to do?" Hagrid asked.

"I would like you to comb the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore said calmly. Harry

detected an edge of rawness in his voice still. "Professor's Mcgonagall, Snape, Flitwick,

and Sprout have all agreed to help search the forest."

"Professor," Hagrid's voice was only just a whisper by this point. "What if, what if we

can't find 'er?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Then I am afraid to say," he said forlornly, "in a few weeks, Miss Lovegood does not

show up, then we must hand the situation over to the Ministry of Magic."

Harry heard Hermione gasp. Turning towards her, he saw that her face was hard and

listening intently, but it was unmistakable to miss the glint of fear in her eyes.

"Well we best be off Hagrid." Mcgonagall said, "I shall expect to see you early tomorrow

morning then?"

"Course." Hagrid said. "N' Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore turned to face Hagrid.

"Yes Hagrid?"

"Do ya think," Hagrid paused. "Do ya think that.......that Luna could be dead sir?"

Dumbledore's face became rigid.

"It is a possibility." He said quietly, "But I rather not think about it."

"Yes." Hagrid nodded. "Yes sir. Well anyway, see ya tomorrow."

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall left. Scrambling out of their hiding places, the trio

gathered around Hagrid.

"What do they mean, Luna's gone?" Hermione snapped.

Hagrid shrugged.

"Yeh don't want ta 'now," he said, pulling arrows and a crossbow out of a chest. "So I'm

not goin' to tell ya."

All three of them stared at Hagrid, hoping that he would say more of the subject. But he

didn't.

"Now yeh betta get goin'." He said. "Your classes will be startin' soon."

And that was the end of that.

============================

Ok I know that wasn't exactly the best chapter in the world, but hey, I had to write something. Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far.


	27. Discovered, Well Almost

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed!!! I can't believe that I have almost 140 reviews!!! {does a happy dance} So enjoy!!!

Chapter 27: Discovered.........Almost

Another two weeks passed and soon Luna had been in her dwelling for about a month.

Cho and her imprudent friends continued to call on her at least once or twice a week.

"Harry sends his love! Oh I forgot, he loathes you now!" Cho and her friends would

always mock.

Luna had given up hope by this point. No one was going to find her and if they were to

walk into the room, well she would have been so soiled that they wouldn't have

recognized her from the wall.

Luna didn't have to feel anymore, she knew that she was extremely ill. Cho didn't bother

giving her water to bathe in, and the only food she got contained of an apple or two and a

loaf of bread.

Now it was the morning of the first Friday in June and Luna was feeling sicker than ever.

"Wake up idiot." Luna watched Cho come into her dungeon. Luna was so ill that it hurt

to glare, or else she would have.

"What do you want?" Luna croaked, her voice unsurprisingly sounding scratchy and

arid.

"Well we are taking our last time to Hogsmeade today, so I thought I would bring you

something for being a good girl."

Luna observed Cho "accidentally" scatter several Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

across the floor.

"Oops." Cho gave a high snigger. "Guess you are gonna have to eat them off the floor.

Well, toodles."

Luna looked at the beans. She didn't want to get any sicker, but then, all she had for the

past weeks were apples and bread.........

Luna picked up a pink and purple colored bean. Should she or shouldn't she?

==================================

"What the bloody hell is keeping Cho and Kindel?" Poppy asked crossly.

Liz chewed on her Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"Don't know. But they better hurry soon, or Madam Puddifoot is going to give away the

table we reserved." Liz snapped before blowing a five-foot bubble.

"What are you doing here?"

Poppy gasped. Liz choked on her gum as she hide behind the nearest tree.

"What do you mean?" Poppy sneered.

Lissa looked at Poppy suspiciously.

"You know what I mean," she said quietly, raising her right shoulder in the direction of

the Shrieking Shack.

"What do you think we are doing bitch?" Poppy snarled. "We are waiting."

"For who?" Frances asked.

"Who do you think slut? Cho of course."

"And what is she doing in the Shrieking Shack?"

Poppy's face paled, but returned to its regular color before one could say "Skiving

Snackboxes".

"What makes you so sure she is in the Shrieking Shack?" Poppy asked.

"Well why are you all the way out here when you could be enjoying a nice butterbeer at

the Three Broomsticks?" Lissa inquired.

"Well for your snotty, snoopy nose of yours, last time we were here, we dared each other

to go into the Shrieking Shack and she forgot her...uh....bracelet up there. So she is up

there trying to find it. We said we would wait for her right here.."

"We?" Frances crossed her arms.

Poppy seemed even more nervous now.

"Well duh!" Poppy lied. "Only Liz and Kindel decided to go up there and help her."

"But you didn't want to."

"No it's just........" Poppy was frantic by this point. If Lissa and Frances found Luna in

the shack, they would be expelled for sure!!! "I don't like to get my clothes dirty!"

Lissa and Frances looked at each other. It was entirely apparent that neither girl believed

Poppy's story.

"Well....Ok if you say so."

Both friends walked off and Poppy sighed in relief. She had been so sure that those two

ragheads were not going to accept her story, but they did and that was all that mattered!

"Well, that's better now huh?" Poppy turned to Liz whose face was a snowy white.

"They didn't believe it." She whispered as two figures made their way behind the

Shrieking Shack. "They are taking the back way to see if it is true!"

===================================

"So have a pleasant night, if you live first!"

Kindel watched Cho appear out of the basement doorway.

"What are we going to do if she dies?" Kindel asked once Cho bolted the lock upon the

basement door. "It's clear that she is sick."

Cho sniffed.

"If she dies, then the world will be a better place." Cho answered indignantly, "Now

come one, let's go to Madam Puddifoot's."

"Cho!"

"What are you guys doing up here," Cho asked snottily "when I told you to keep watch?"

"Lissa" said Poppy

"Frances" Liz cried.

"They are coming up here. In the back way. We have to do something!"

Cho's face went from white to red faster than a drop of blood falling onto a white carpet.

"Quick!" she growled. "You guys pretend you...."

"are looking for a bracelet?" Liz interrupted. "That's the story Poppy told."

"Yes. Ok then a bracelet. I will take care of Looney!" Cho hurried back into the

basement while the others got into their positions.

Luna viewed as Cho reentered the place.

"I have no alternative." Cho snapped. "If they aren't going to find you, then no one

will!"

"Silencio!"

But the spell did not have such an effect on Luna as she had barely a voice left.

Cho rapped the cage hard. Luna knew she had placed a Disillusionment Charm on her

area as it swiftly evaporated in the cracked mirror across the room.

Cho studied her work.

"That should do the trick." Cho said inaudibly. Turning to the door she looked back once

more and vanished.

Luna laid down, her body throbbing with soreness as she moved. Closing her eyes, she

could vaguely hear voices on the floor above her.

A door slammed shut. Luna peeled her eyes open as two pairs of feet traveled down a

staircase.

"Is anyone down here Lissa?"

Luna sat up promptly and at once regretted it. But she knew those voices.

"Frances?" she whispered. "Lissa?"

But Frances and Lissa didn't hear or see inadequate Luna as Cho's spells had keep her

hidden from the world.

Lissa poked her head in. Peering around the room, Lissa pulled her head behind the door.

"No. No one is in there. They were right. Let's go." Luna heard the frustration in

Lissa's voice as the feet trekked back upstairs.

Luna grabbed an apple and threw it on the ground in anger. She had been this close.

_this close_ to being rescued from this dreadful state and Cho had to ruin her chance.

"Shit." Luna murmured as she spotted the dent in the apple. It was useless now.

Angerier, especially at herself, then she had been before, Luna collapsed onto the floor.

The beans that she had eaten only moments before shot flames of pain in her stomach.

Luna didn't need a fortuneteller to tell her what was going to happen next.

Kneeling over, Luna vomited, everything she had eaten earlier today coming back up.

When she was finished, Luna wiped her mouth. She was hungrier than ever by now and

Luna had a sinister feeling that her upset stomach was not caused by the filthy beans.

Laying back down, Luna started to weep. It was hopeless. She was going to die. She

knew it, Cho knew it, her friends knew it. Luna Lovegood was going to die and nothing

was going to stop her.


	28. A Mistake on the Marauder's Map?

Chapter 28: A Mistake on the Marauder's Map??

"Can anyone guess what these are?"

Harry stared at the bulky heap of manuscripts, as well as the rest of the seventh year

Gryffindors.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Both had the same puzzled looks, but something

told them it was not good.

Mcgonagall looked around.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione trembled, her face pastel as she squeaked, "Our N.E.W.T results?"

"Correct."

Harry could have slapped himself in the face. Could he have gotten any stupider? He

had entirely forgotten about the results.

"Please, please let me have done good." Harry silently prayed. As long as he had

mastered most of his N.E.W.Ts, then he was to have a job in the Auror office at the

Ministry of Magic for sure.

Harry's heart jumped into his throat as Mcgonagall passed out papers. There were cries

of satisfaction blended with some yelps of frustration. Mcgonagall finally reached the

two friends.

"Good job you two." Mcgonagall beamed at Harry, which was quite a setback to Harry,

as she rarely smiled, much less beamed.

"I don't believe this." Ron gaped at his outcomes. "There must be a error somewhere."

"No, there isn't Mr. Weasley." Mcgonagall sniffed. "These tests are 99% accurate."

Ron took the words right out of Harry's mouth. He had passed all his N.E.W.Ts.

"Along with the results," Mcgonagall declared, "are some job offers the Ministry of

Magic has worked hard to produce for you."

Harry scurried to the end of his papers. There it was:

**Job offer for young wizard or witch to become an Auror.**

**First must become a trainee, then when the Auror has decided, that person may move up to**

**apprenticeship. Will take three to five years to finalize.**

**Pay:**

**Trainee – 12 galleons per hour**

**Apprentice – 20 galleons per hour**

**Auror – 35 galleons per hour**

**Contact Auror Office in the Ministry of Magic if interested.**

Ron nudged Harry over and read his occupation proposal.

"I got one just like that!" he exclaimed excitedly. "What do you think Harry? Wanna try

it?"

"Of course." Harry grinned cheerfully at his friend.

"Gotta go tell Lavender. She'll be wanting to know I expect." Ron made haste to his

girlfriend while Hermione took Ron's spot.

"Oooooh Auror!" Hermione cried gleefully. "That's a very talented profession. And it's

just right for you Harry. Good job Harry!"

"Thanks Herm." Harry looked at Hermione's results. "Glad to see you passed all of

yours, no surprise. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I did get a job offer for Hogwarts." Hermione squealed excitedly. "Professor

Mcgonagall decided to retire and gave me her job if I am interested."

"And you are?" Harry inquired.

"Certainly!" Hermione giggled. "Transfiguration is one of my best gifts!"

"Hey Harry!" Seamus called, "All the seventh years are going to Hogsmeade as a

celebration! Wanna come?"

================================

It's been," Lissa counted. "forty-one days since Luna vanished, and still no sign of her."

"I know." Frances nodded her head. "And only last Friday, did Dumbledore meet with

Cornelius Fudge to inform him of this matter. So now the Ministry is looking for her

too."

"And no luck like usual." Said Lissa sulkily. "Does her father know about this?"

"If he does, he obviously doesn't care about her." Frances said angrily. "I talked with

Flitwick yesterday and he said they still have yet to receive a response from her father."

Lissa looked sadly at the ground.

"What if she's never found," she whispered, "what if –"

But she never got to finish her sentence as a group of seventh years headed their way.

"Quick, hide!" Frances hissed. Both girls were able to hide behind a bookcase as the

group walked on by, including Harry and his friends.

"Cmon, let's go." Frances urged Lissa as they climbed out.

"Looks like someone dropped something." Lissa picked up a piece of faded paper and

stared at it.

"Why would anyone want to keep something like that?" Frances asked.

"Maybe for a magical purpose?" Lissa guessed. Tapping the paper softly, Lissa was

correct when words wiggled into existence on it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The girls read, astonished with what they were

seeing.

Lines crisscrossed the whole page. Up down, horizontal, sideways, all over the place

they appeared.

"It's a map of Hogwarts and the grounds!" Frances cried when the whole picture was

finished.

"Yea and look," Lissa pointed to hallway on the fourth floor. "There we are."

"Awesome," Frances exclaimed. "And look, Professor Snape is in his office while

Professor Mcgonagall is in the Great Hall."

"Splendid!" Lissa stared. "And look there's the road to Hogsmeade."

"Yes and there is the Shrieking Shack." Frances pointed out.

"And look in the Shrieking Shack," Lissa said, "there's –"

A pair of mouths hung open. Four eyes widened and the faces flushed white.

"It can't be –" Lissa muttered.

"Out of all the places –"Frances whispered.

"It's gotta be a mistake."

"There it is!"

Lissa and Frances jumped guiltily as they handed Harry his map.

"Next time, don't steal other people's things." Harry snapped as he shoved it into his

book bag.

"Ok, if you don't leave them on the floor first." Frances sneered.

Harry glared at the friends and started to leave.

"Uh, Harry?" Harry turned around to face Lissa.

"What is it?" he barked. "I don't have time for this."

Lissa looked awkward.

"Um.........does that......that thing," she pointed to Harry's bookbag. "does it make

mistakes?"

"My map?"

The girls nodded.

"Of course not." Harry snarled. The Marauder's Map never has, or will make a slip-up."

Harry turned and stormed off. Lissa and Frances looked at each other.

"PROFESSOR FLITWICK!!!!!!" they screamed, running as fast as their legs could carry

them to Flitwick's office.

=============================

Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who don't want to be kept in suspense any longer, the teachers FINALLY find Luna in the next chapter. I might write it later today.


	29. Found at Last

Chapter 29: Found at Last

"And then they went screaming, 'Professor Flitwick' all the way down the hall. I mean,

what was up with that?"

Hermione chewed on her carrots.

"Well, she said leisurely, "If they asked you if you map made mistakes and went to

Professor Flitwick about it afterwards, then I think they saw something on there that

wasn't supposed to be on there!"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, but whatever she said was drowned out by Mcgonagall's

booming voice.

"WE NEED ALL THE TEACHERS TO COME UP TO PROFESSOR

DUMBLEDORE'S STUDY IMMEDIATELY!!!! I REPEAT IMMEDIATELY!!!! WE

ALSO NEED ALL THE RAVENCLAW STUDENTS TO RETURN TO THEIR

DORMITORIES RIGHT NOW!!!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, I REPEAT THIS IS

AN EMERGENCY!!!!! FOR THE REST OF THE STUDENTS, NOBODY IS TO

LEAVE THE SCHOOL UNTIL YOUR HEADS TELL YOU. THAT IS ALL."

Students babbled excitedly as they talked about what Mcgonagall just announced. The

Ravenclaws looked especially bewildered as they headed up the marble staircase. Harry

looked, and he was sure Cho wore a expression of great fear. What was Cho so scared

about?

Harry was about to return to eating his corn when the doors were thrust wide open. Harry

watched as Cornelius Fudge and several Aurors gush from the outside.

"Where is she?" Fudge announced. "I got the word straight away. Where is she?"

"She is not here yet Fudge."

Harry surveyed Dumbledore crossing the threshold to Fudge. His face was a cold white.

His eyes didn't hold his usual sparkle and his body was stiff and rigid.

"We need to talk in my office. Right now." Dumbledore looked through the bamboozled

mass of students.

"Right, of course. Come along Moody, Lupin." Fudge signaled to two men behind him.

Harry knew these men. Both had been his Defense against the Dark Arts teachers a few

years ago and Lupin was an old friend of his father.

Harry got out of his seat. If the Aurors were here, that meant that something was wrong,

deadly wrong.

"Lupin, Moody what are you guys doing here?"

Moody ignored Harry but Lupin faced him.

"Go back to your table Harry." He said sternly. "We will talk later."

"But Lupin -"

"No buts Harry. Go back."

Harry stared at Lupin's withdrawing back. What the fucking hell was going on???

Harry crumpled into his seat.

"There's Hagrid. Let's ask him!" Hermione pointed out suggestively.

But Hagrid wouldn't talk to them either.

"Go back 'n' eat yeh lunch." Hagrid said. "It wou' be a good thing if yeh didn't 'now.

Cmon Tonks."

Hagrid signaled another Auror, this time a female. She nodded sympathetically at the trio

before leaving with the half giant, leaving Harry more disgruntled than ever.

=============================

Luna wiped her mouth of any trace of vomit. She had started a regular base of puking

now, leaving her thinner than ever. She had raised her shirt the other day to stare at the

ribs that pushed through her skin.

Now Luna received a feeling that she had never felt before. Sleepiness, well that wasn't

the word. She felt sleepy, but it was a different kind of fatigue that she had never

experienced before.

Luna knew it was Death, snaking its way into her. It was only a matter of time till – well

she didn't want to think about it.

Luna felt tears slide. They felt refreshing, cool on her sweltering head. It was true. She

was going to die. Her dreams, hopes, they were never going to come true. She had

always wanted children. Now that vision was gone, burnt out like a candle. Closing her

eyes for the ultimate time, Luna laid down. She hadn't even gotten to express her

feelings to Harry. Now she would never get the chance.

For the last time, Luna fell asleep, not realizing that in a matter of minutes, she would

finally leave her cage.

================================

"LUNA!!!!!!"

Frances watched in anguish and terror as Luna's body appeared in the

clutches of two Aurors.

"Please," Frances pleaded silently, "please don't let her be dead!"

Frances wrapped her arm around a bawling Lissa. Luna couldn't be dead, she just

couldn't. If Luna could handle Cho's tormenting commands, then she could handle

anything.

"Dumbledore," Mcgonagall exclaimed, "is she alive?"

Dumbledore joined the two Aurors.

"Yes," he said, "but barely. We need to get her to the hospital wing right away."

Mcgonagall nodded. Flitwick twittered with worry as they loaded the girl onto a

Stretcher.

There was not a person who wasn't feeling grim and disconsolate. Even Snape's pale

face was a hint paler than usual and Hagrid was trembling with anxiety.

Dumbledore went around the corner to a brittle fireplace.

"It is weak," he said softly, "But it will work.

After starting a fire, Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled a sack of green

powder out. Throwing the powder into the fire, which turned a lime green, Dumbledore

stood in it, shouted "Hogwarts", and evaporated.

The two Aurors and Luna went next, closely followed by Fudge, Mcgonagall, and

Flitwick.

"Go on yeh two." Hagrid pushed the girls to the fire. "Tonks 'n' I will be right behind

yeh."

Both entered the flames.

"Hogwarts" Frances stuttered, as she was still upset about Luna and Lissa couldn't say

anything as she was in a storm of tears.

Frances closed her eyes. Wind scurried past her, zigzagging every which way. In wasn't

until Frances felt something hard slam through her feet that she opened her eyes.

=================================

"Did you hear? Cho and her friends have been expelled!"

"Really? Why??"

"Cause they confessed to kidnapping Luna Lovegood under the Veritaserum."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes it's true, shhhhh!"

Lavender and Parvati gazed at Harry, Hermione, and Ron who had just entered the

Common Room.

"Why the hell is everyone so gloomy?" Hermione cried, glancing around at all the

gloomy faces.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Neville whispered sadly. Ginny patted him tenderly.

"What do you mean, we haven't heard?" Harry asked.

Parvati burst into tears. Dean came over and cradled her in his arms.

Lavender nodded at Ginny and Neville.

"Cmon, yes even you Hermione." Neville said faintly as he started up the stairs to the

seventh year boy's dormitory. Once everyone was settled, Neville started. "Well, the

reason they, the teacher's ordered all the Ravenclaws back into their dormitory was well

because, they found Luna."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron stared at Neville as if his ear was suddenly interesting.

Harry felt suddenly cold.

"Yes they did." Ginny gripped her hands tightly. "Well, you see, she was kidnapped.

That was why she had disappeared before the ball."

"Wait a minute." Hermione stood up. "She was at the ball. So if she disappeared, which

I highly wonder, it would have been after."

"No Hermione." Lavender whispered. "She was abducted three days before the ball.

Cause, well, they served all the Ravenclaws tea with Veritaserum and under the

Veritaserum, Cho and her goony friends confessed to the kidnapping."

Hermione gasped. Ron looked slightly faint. Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

"They also confessed," Ginny continued, "To drinking Polyjuice potion the night of the

ball in hopes you would give up on Luna Harry. So that wasn't Luna you saw that night,

it was Cho."

Hermione took a giant intake of breath. Ron wasn't so sure.

"How do they know?" he asked.

"Well for one thing, they were under Veritaserum so they had to tell the truth. Second,

the teacher's went through the girl's things and found a bottle of Polyjuice potion and

several of pale blond hairs."

Hermione looked as if she was sick. Harry felt a massive pain stink through his chest.

So it had been Cho, not Luna. He felt appalled with himself.

"So where was she?" Harry asked.

"In the Shrieking Shack." Neville said. "Frances and Lissa saw her name in there on

your Marauder's Map Harry. That's why they asked you if it made mistakes."

Harry got up. He couldn't take it anymore. Rushing out of the room, he started rushing

and did not stop until he was at the Hospital Wing.

"I need to see Luna!" Harry gasped.

Madam Pomfrey stared at him sorrowfully and clucked her tounge.

"You can't Mr. Potter." She watched Harry start to argue but didn't let him. "They just

took her to St. Mungos a few minutes ago. She was this close to dying (Madam Pomfrey

held her thumbs an inch apart). They don't know if she's going to make it Harry. She

was so terrible, that it would take a powerful miracle to have her live. She's almost dead

Harry, and she might not even make it though the night."

==========================================

(sniff) (sniff) hang on I gotta get a tissue (runs away and returns with a tissue) I hope you (sniff) enjoyed (sniff) it.


	30. Luna’s Story

Chapter 30: Luna's Story

Two days passed with no information that dealt with Luna's condition. With Cho and her

reckless friends gone, Harry would have thought that things would had gotten a little

better. Wrong. Harry felt a burning pain pulsate in his chest whenever Luna came to

mind, which was almost all the time. He pressed everyone, Mcgonagall, Flitwick,

Hagrid, but no one would spill.

"She's doin' the same as she was 'esterday." Hagrid would snap before changing the

subject.

Frances and Lissa were no use either. As Harry would courteously ask, they only turned

their heads, ask, "And exactly _why _do you want to know?", before continuing down the

hall. Harry knew that there was a very excellent reason for this, as he had been relatively

foul to them in the past.

Hermione had no such luck either. Her first option was to Apparate, the movement from

one place to another without transportation, but she had forgotten (Ron reminded her of

this) that one could not Apparate in the school or grounds. She also tried to get any word

of Luna out of anybody, but she was unfortunate like Harry.

School was coming to an end for the summer and the commencement celebration for the

seventh years was hastily approaching. Harry and Ron had sent in applications for the

Auror trainee careers and were delighted to receive a response back, telling them to turn

up at the Auror Office at 8 a.m sharp on July 11. As trainees, they were to work 5 days a

week, 9 hours per day. Hermione, on the other hand, was to continue her studies as a

teacher's P.A for about 3 years before she could become a professor at

Hogwarts.

So now, a week had fled by and Harry's apprehension for Luna had swelled. He coveted

to visit her in the hospital, but he feared that his desire would quickly be rejected.

**Meanwhile:**

"Luna, please wake up. Please. Cho and her friends are gone. They won't hurt you

anymore. Please wake up Luna! Please wake up!!"

"It's not going to work." Tears bit at Frances's eyes at she consoled a pleading Lissa.

"She's gone. Nothing is going to help her."

"No!" Lissa shrieked. "She can't be dead, she just can't!" Lissa grabbed Luna's

shoulders wildly and shook her, trying desperately to rouse her.

"Lissa stop it!" Frances grabbed Lissa's arm. "You can't go around shaking people as if

they were some rag doll. Get some sense in you!"

"No," Lissa clutched her face, tears gushing into the palms of her hands. "She's dead,

she's really, really dead."

"Yea I know." Frances watched Luna. She may had been in a coma, but it wouldn't be

long before what was left of her life departed from her.

"Cmon, let's go." Frances caught the Healer's eye. It was plain that visiting time was

over. "We better leave."

It took some reassuring and convincing, but Frances was capable of pulling Lissa away

from Luna's bedside.

**Back at Hogwarts:**

"Miss Granger says that you have been having trouble lately. Anything that you would

like to reveal to me?"

Harry reminded himself to yell at Hermione later. She had gotten fed up with his attitude

and had gone to Professor Dumbledore for help.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged flaccidly. Nothing he would say would help him get rid of that lingering

feeling contained in him.

"I don't know. It's just –" Harry stopped for a second. "It's just that, after Luna was

found, I have been having this unpleasant sensation inside myself."

"Really?" Dumbledore looked interested. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No." Harry responded quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "Well, I don't know. Luna's

been having this reaction on me since, well since the Majestic Christmas Ball."

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed sorrowfully. "What you are about to hear, you mustn't

speak of to anyone else. Sometimes I wonder if you have had a better life than Luna."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I have had to live with the Dursleys for sixteen

years. That has to be the worst life anyone could have."

"No Harry." Dumbledore's eyes had lost their usual sparkle. They now contained a deep

pity. Misery would be a better word to put it. "Ever since Luna's mother died when Luna

was not a day older or younger than the age of nine, her father, Mr. Lovegood, had been

going out and drinking frequently. He would get into fights at bars and when he would

come home, his rage would be spilled out on humble Luna. Yes, he would beat her, tell

her things that never existed, made sure she made a fool of herself in front of other

people. She became anorexic at an early age Harry. Her father took away anything she

attempted to eat and locked her in the shed for many days at a time. Did you know her

father use to work at the Daily Prophet? Indeed he did, but since he started drinking, he

started coming to work later and later. And when he did show up, he would often bellow

at his fellow workers and write revolting and ugly articles. His boss had had it, so her

father was dismissed from the Daily Prophet. Of course, one cannot live on life alone.

So Mr. Lovegood started looking for another job. It took him awhile, but he was able to

find a position at the Quibbler. Now, that didn't stop his abuse on Luna. In fact, there

were times when it increased due to the stress his job placed on his shoulders."

Harry asked, "What kind of abuse did he do to Luna?" Harry at once regretted his

question as Dumbledore answered it.

Every one that you can think of. Verbal, physical, and yes Harry, sexual abuse. I

sometimes wonder how Luna can trust men after her life with her father, and for that, I

am astounded. Anyway, I was visiting a dear friend of mine who also happened to be the

Lovegood's neighbor. I was just leaving when I heard something, or someone weeping.

I looked into the window and saw Luna's face slapped hard by her sadistic father. Like a

normal person, I was concerned for her benefits. It was only about six months before the

new term at Hogwarts. So I returned to Hogwarts and studied Luna's life. I knew I had

to do something. So I sent her a Hogwarts letter. Like I had hoped, she had arrived that

night on the Hogwarts Express. Turns out that Luna had to use the money that she earned

to buy her school objects. And even the money she had didn't support all of her things.

So I pitched in and bought her only the best materials. Anyway, the year went on and

soon it was time for Luna to return to her father."

"Wait a minute." Harry interrupted, "If you knew she was being treated so harsh by Mr.

Lovegood, why didn't you let her stay with someone else?"

"Because," Dumble said gently. "A wizard or witch must live with someone of their

blood during their childhood life. Or their magic will fade."

"But I lived with my aunt and uncle." Harry protested. "And I haven't lost my magical

powers!"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "But your aunt carries your mother's blood. So therefore,

your magic has not weakened in any way. But back to Luna. As she went through the

years I noticed that her life was turning to the worst. Cho, like the stepsister in that

muggle fairy tale, had started demanding of Luna's labor in her third year. Luna has had

not one bit of enjoyment since her mother's death. But thanks to Miss Granger, she has

recently been able to return to the pleasure of her fantasies. At the Majestic Christmas

Ball, I was ecstatic to note that Luna was attending the ball. So, there ends my tale as

you probably know the rest. As you can see Harry, Luna has had a ghastly period in her

life. Even worse than yours."

Harry stared at his feet, dumbfounded. He had always thought that his life was the worst

one anyone could ever experience, but after hearing Luna's tale, he knew he was wrong.

Harry grimaced as the pain in his chest inflated once again.

"But Professor," Harry whispered. "What does that story have anything to do with the

way I have been feeling?"

Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

"Because," he said warmly, "you love her. And that in itself, is the best gift Luna could

ever receive. Love is a connection. Like a tie, it pulls us together. Love can be both

weak and strong. At its weakest point, love can rip; break apart like a fragile link. But

only the strongest links can unite two individuals together. Now it is time."

Harry gazed as Dumbledore stood up and walked to his fireplace.

"Time for what?" Harry wondered.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"It is time," he said, "for us to pay a visit to one of our most dearly cherished: Luna

Lovegood."

A/N: Okay, I was going to have IT happen in this chapter, but Luna's life story got WAY too long so I decided to put IT in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!!!


	31. Miracle

Chapter 31: Miracle

"Come Harry." Harry scuttled after Dumbledore, who began his way up to the front desk.

Harry noticed that several people stared as Dumbledore walked.

"We would like to see Miss Lovegood please." Dumbledore said serenely.

The witch at the counter looked up, her face full of austerity and responsibility

"I am afraid that visitor sessions in her corridor are over." The witch said bleakly. "Have

a amiable day!"

But Dumbledore refused to budge.

"Miss," his voice said. "It is urgent that we see her."

The witch looked up at him.

"Then your importance can wait until tomorrow." The witch snapped. "Good day Mr. –"

"Dumbledore!"

Harry and Dumbledore turned to meet a slightly stout woman speeding their way.

"I am Fiona Mcgungus." The woman said pleasantly. "You know that. I am Luna

Lovegood's Healer."

"Delightful." Dumbledore smiled at the lady. "How is she doing?"

In a flash, Fiona's face eclipsed andher smile grew lifeless.

"I'm afraid not good at all," she said quietly, "Yesterday afternoon she fell into a coma.

Luna has hardly had any food to eat in the past weeks when she had been.......been

taken, and she caught severe cases of bronchitis, aferita, and pneumonia. We are fearful

that it won't be much longer before –"Fiona broke off.

Harry knew what she meant. It wouldn't be much longer until Luna slipped from her

coma to death itself.

Dumbledore understood as well as he then asked, "May we then please say our respects

to her?"

"Absolutely not!" The witch who sat at the counter sprinted over. "How many times

must I tell you that visiting times are over Mr. Dumbledore?! Please leave this hospital at

once!"

"Now Natalie," Fiona said, "He is an important person. If you shall not, then I shall

allow him and Harry Potter, to visit the girl."

Harry watched her eyes flicker over his scar for an instant.

Natalie was enraged, but did not say anything more.

"Come," Fiona said grandly. "Her room is 438 on the second floor, Magical Bugs."

Dumbledore started to follow, but Harry stayed firm with where he was.

"Professor," he whispered, "what is aferita?"

Dumbledore became grim.

"It is one of the most deadliest and serious diseases a wizard or witch can get. In fact, a

cure of dragon blood with greendilol scales was only just unearthed only a few years ago.

Now let us follow Ms. Mcgungus to room 438 on the second floor."

"She has a room all to herself." Fiona said vaguely as she stopped at room 438. "When

people are on the margin of death, they usually get a room to themselves. On you go."

Dumbledore entered the room, Harry following closely like a dog.

The room was slightly dusky. Only two beds rested in here, but one only carried a

person. If Harry were to have accidentally walked in here, he would not have

distinguished the girl.

"Oh my god." Harry breathed. The pain in his torso pounded heavily while his heart

throbbed like wild. "Luna?"

"I shall leave you two alone for now." Harry faintly heard Dumbledore say, as Harry was

too preoccupied with Luna to hear Dumbledore correctly.

If Harry had thought that Luna had been rather skinny before, she was then twice her

thinness. Her hair drooped onto her face like a dirty mop onto a baby's. Her cheekbones

stood out visibly through whatever skin Luna had left and Harry could have sworn that he

could have fit two of Luna's arms into his.

"Luna." But of course, Luna could not hear him. She was in a loss of consciousness and

basically nothing could bring her back. She was like quicksand. The more something

sank into it, the tougher it was to pull it out.

Harry snatched her hand. It was clammy and cold. Harry shivered from the feeling.

"Please," Harry thought frantically. "Please don't die Luna. I need you. I love you."

Luna only reacted with silence.

Harry knew it. She was as good as dead. Nothing, nobody could save her.

And for the first time in many years, Harry started crying.

But Luna was still alive, very much alive on the inside as she fought a battle. A battle

that would clarify her forthcoming. A battle against the most immoral and challenging

thing on Earth. She was fighting a battle with fatality itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Luna screamed.

She was astray in a world of clouds. Murky, drab clouds that spun around her as some

type of whirlpool.

She was suffocating, critically. Foul laughter roared from above as Luna fell into the

gray clouds.

"Must.............. vanquish..........the........... corrupt!" Luna gasped in her thoughts,

anxiously trying to breath through the smoky haze.

Luna buckled. It was too late, the Evil One had conquered.

"You cannot overwhelm me," the Evil One jeered. "I am the mighty, the indomitable. I

I want!!"

"No!" Luna thought desolately. "You cannot, I will not......."

"Come to me my cherished," the Evil One continued. "Come to me and reside in a time

of opulence and exuberance. Come dearest Luna, come to me!!!"

"No," Luna murmured. "I refuse. I will not."

"Either come to me," the Evil One scorned, "or I will take you by force. It is your choice

Luna."

"She has made her decision. LEAVE!!!!!"

The Evil One screamed. Light cracked through the wall of sinister clouds and Luna felt a

intense burden pull away from her.

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" The Evil was able to gasp before vanishing.

Luna wheezed. She had made it. She had overcome the Evil One. She had defeated

Death.

"Luna"

Luna raised her head and gasped as a long, blonde-haired woman joined her.

"Luna, look at me." Luna sensed a hand cup her chin and hoisted it up. Luna gasped.

"Mother?" she asked.

Clarissa Lovegood glowed at her daughter.

"I cannot stay long." Clarissa said gently.

"Why not?"

"Because, I must return to the above." Clarissa answered. "And you must return to the

world below."

Luna started crying.

"Oh my dearest." Clarissa collected her daughter into an embrace.

"I don't w-w-want to l-l-leave you." Luna sobbed. "Everybody hates me. Dad hits me,

Cho forces me to do stuff. I loathe my life Mother. I really, really hate it!"

"Shhh, I know my darling. I know." Clarissa held her daughter peacefully. "I have

watched your father misuse you. I have seen you work for Cho Chang. I have watched

you your whole life, but my dearest, it will get better."

Luna raised her head. "How?" she asked, tears flashing on her face. "How will it get

better?"

"You must find that out on your own my darling." Clarissa stood up. "Now, the time has

come for me to depart. Go my daughter, go find your true happiness."

Clarissa fell into the shadows. Luna tried to cling to her, but she faded away.

"Mother," Luna shrieked. "MOTHER!!!!"

Luna started falling, falling to a place with no end, falling........falling..........

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna grasped Harry's hand.

Harry jumped. No, it wasn't real, it couldn't be.

"Mother." Luna murmured.

"Oh my......" Harry's face paled as color transferred into Luna's face.

"PROFESSOR!!!" Harry stumbled out of the room. "MS. MCGUNGUS!!!!! COME

QUICK!!!!"

Dumbledore and the Healer appeared into Harry's vision.

"What?" Fiona asked. "What is it?"

Harry couldn't speak. He could only point to room 438.

Fiona trailed into the room.

"Dumbledore!" she screeched, "You need to see this!"

Dumbledore raced into the room.

"I don't believe this." Dumbledore beamed at the awakening Luna. "This is truly

marvelous. This is –"

"a miracle!" Harry finished.

"Dumbledore? Wh-h-here am I?" Luna asked faintly.

"Sh sh. Just relax dear. Everything is going to be alright." Fiona soothed.

"And Harry, what......what are you -? But Luna was cut off.

"It's a miracle. A completely, fantastic miracle!" Harry cried, swooping down on Luna

and planting a very big kiss on her very surprised mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay!!! Luna lives!!!! Hurray!!! Only one more chapter!!! What will happen?? I will update it tomorrow!!!


	32. Happy Ending

I was bored so I decided to write this chapter today so....enjoy!!

Chapter 32: Happy Ending

The atmosphere altered from dark and gloomy to bright and jolly in the last week of

school. Harry was pleased to note that Lissa and Frances were talking to him again after

an awkward apology. The only thing that he was disappointed about however was the

fact that Luna was going to stay in St. Mungos for a long while. It would take a

extensive time for Luna to reclaim all her lost weight. But the greatest thing was that

Luna was no longer sick or in mortal peril.

Finally, it was the last day of the school term and also the last day of Harry's life at Hogwarts. If

he would return to this place, it would be for business, not education.

"I'm going to have great memories of this place." Harry thought with a smile as he

remembered all the good times he created.

The day bore fresh sunshine and pure air. Harry packed his things along with his friends

for the final time. Harry carefully directed Hedwig, his owl, into her cage before

leaving with the rest of the men.

"It's bizarre," said Dean on their way down. "It feels like we just started here only a few

months ago, and now we are men!"

Harry silently agreed. He could still remembered Mcgonagall calling him, lifting the

dilapidated hat onto his head. Nowadays, he couldn't believe how his generation had

moved from edgy, young beginners to graduating adults.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today we commemorate," Dumbledore called to the listening crowd. "Today we

commemorate the ones before us that treaded through seven years of sturdy labor. They

went to classes and listened to the instructors who taught them of what they had to learn.

Now they sit among us, for one concluding time before they unite with the world that

zealously awaits them. They shall accomplish vast things among the wizarding world, I

am sure. Now let us honor them tonight, let us honor them for later on, they shall take

their last steps out of Hogwarts as they had taken their first only seven years preceding.

Best wishes my fellow seventh years, best wishes as you part from us and join the world

that so dearly waits for you." Dumbledore lifted his goblet. "To the Hogwarts Seventh

Years."

Everyone duplicated Dumbledore's moves. Harry swore he saw tears peek out from

behind Ron's eyes. Harry didn't blame him. Looking up, Harry noticed Hagrid, who

was ineptly, and rather nosily I'm afraid, crying into a pink-polka dotted hankie. Harry

made a mental note to visit Hagrid for the last time.

"Now, to feast." Said Dumbledore. "Then we shall hand out the credentials. Now fill

your stomachs with food and drink."

Food emerged onto the platters and Harry started to serve himself some roast beef. Only

Hermione was the only one not eating as she was staring straight at the Great Hall

Entrance.

"What's wrong Herm.?" Ron asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well nothing precise like that," Hermione whispered. "But I am seeing something quite

unexpected. What is Luna doing here when she's suppose to be at St. Mungos?"

Harry coughed on his split-pea soup as he rotated in his seat. It was true. Luna had

returned to Hogwarts.

A great cheer screamed from the Ravenclaws as the blond haired girl made her way

to her House's table. Harry knew that ever since Luna had been rescued, almost all of the

Ravenclaws had regarded her as a champion. Harry wanted to go over and join them, but

he kept his buttocks pressed down in his seat as he watched with envy as Frances clasped

Luna.

Harry caught Dumbledore's stare. Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry who grinned

ecstatically back.

Supper swiftly drew to a close and it was time for the credentials.

"Good for you Mr. Potter." Mcgonagall said as she handed him his credential and smiled

one of her scarce smiles at him. "We will surely miss you."

"Well, almost everybody." Harry looked at Professor Snape and Mcgonagall, who

followed Harry's gaze chuckled, which was even more rare than her smile.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione when the feast was over and they headed outside

of the Great Hall for one last time.

Hermione claimed she didn't know either, but that didn't matter as a glowing Ron and

Lavender made their way towards them.

"Well, it's official now." Ron said blissfully. "We're engaged."

"Oh Ron! Lavender! My sincere congrats. That's magnificent!" Hermione cried.

Harry grinned at his friend. He distantly remembered a time when Ron thought girls

were like monsters.

Harry gave his best wishes to the pair before heading to Hagrid.

"Think yeh 'ere gonna leave without sayin' goodbye 'ere ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course not!" Harry said. "So are you going to continue your job as gamekeeper?"

"Nope." Hagrid beamed at Harry. "I resigned earlier last month."

Ron and Hermione were included in this conversation by this point.

"Why Hagrid?" Ron asked. "You make a great gamekeeper."

"Yea." Hagrid looked to the ceiling. His face peeled of its regular color and was painted

with a dark crimson. "Ya see, last May, I asked Olyme, yeh 'now, Madame Maxime, to

be me wife."

"Hagrid! That's twice in a row now." Hermione squealed.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"Well, earlier Ron told us that he and Lavender were engaged and now you and Madame

Maxime are engaged too! That's........that's fantastic!"

Madame Maxime, in case you didn't know, was the Headmistress of another wizarding

school, Beauxbatons. Like Hagrid, she was also a half-giant.

Hagrid beamed at Ron.

"Congrats." He exclaimed.

"Anyway, what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am goin' to 'arry Olyme this August, so I'm gonna move down to 'er school and

be the gamekeeper 'ere. Filch is gonna take over me job 'ere and Dumbledore is gonna

find 'nother person to take over the job of caretaker."

"Awesome, well good luck Hagrid." Harry smiled at Hagrid.

"Hermione. I need to talk to you."

Harry and Ron wiped out their wands, poised and ready for Malfoy to attack.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry sneered.

"Not you Pothead." Malfoy snapped.

"Draco!" Hermione protested. "I thought you agreed to not call him that!"

"Draco?" A pair of flabbergasted seventh year friends watched Hermione, who blushed,

said something about grapes and birds, and scurried off; Malfoy trailing.

Harry would have followed if a recognizable, female voice didn't say "Harry?"

Harry turned around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna's face blazed as those well-known, emerald eyes spun around to look at her.

"Hey Luna."

"So," she smiled at Harry, not comprehending that it forced his heart to start quivering.

"your last day here."

"Yeah." Harry concealed his hands inside the pockets of his robes.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"Well, it's just.......it was my home away from home you know?"

Luna grinned. "Yes, I certainly know."

Harry flushed. Luna didn't tell him, but she had never seen him more sexier then he was

at that very moment.

"Harry," Luna folded her arms. "um......Frances and Lissa told me all about what Cho

did, how she drank the Polyjuice Potion, and how she used her disguise to....well...... to

make you mad. I just want you to know, that I would never do something like that."

"Yeah I know that now." Harry cradled Luna's hand in his. It felt snug and relaxing.

"And I don't know if you know this, but I uh......I .....I love you Luna."

Tears surged into her eyes. Luna never thought she would hear those words, those three

beautiful words, come from Harry's mouth.

"I love you too Harry." Luna whispered.

She didn't need to say anything else. Tears pushed from her eyes, but Harry didn't take

notice. Luring Luna into his arms, Harry sealed their powerful, boundless love with a

straightforward, exquisite kiss.

THE END!!!!

Yay!!!! I can't believe it's over!!! It feels like I just started writing it and now it's over. Now I have to do my thanks. Thank you to:

The people who had nice things to say in their reviews

The people who had constructive criticism

The people who were always urging me to continue.

To everyone who took the time to read my first fanfiction.

And to everyone who liked my story.

I seriously don't know where I would be without you guys. I got a couple of requests for a squeal and I want to know if that's what everyone else wants. If so, then I guess I will be working again with Harry and Luna, my favorite Harry Potter couple. So, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!!


	33. My little Note of Forgetness

My Note:

I forgot to point out some things in here:

First with Cho:

I was going to add that Cho was heavily fined by the Ministry of Magic and had to go on trial, but I forgot to add it in.

Second with Hermione:

I bet you guys are wondering why Malfoy wanted to talk to Hermione. Like usual (I forget A LOT of things so don't blame me please) I forgot to say that he was going to propose to Hermione, which she did accept as you can tell in the sequel.

So I hope that clears things up. And don't forget to check out the so-wanted sequel, The Foretold! Enjoy!!


End file.
